Sirion's Gift
by Isil Elensar
Summary: The second story in my timeline serial that began with 'The Key.' Geliriel and her unborn child have been saved from the Falls of Sirion. Their fates have been tied to another's. What effect will it have on all their lives?
1. Prologue

"My choice is to die, but not by your hands!" she yelled over the roar of the Falls. She placed one hand over her belly and apologized to her child. "I am sorry, little one. You and I will see him again in the Halls of Mandos."  
  
She then reached up to take off the necklace. She held it in her hand as she stepped to the ledge. She let the hunters get as close as possible, knowing they still wished to ensnare her and take her back to Angband. As soon as they were close enough, Geliriel jumped. As she fell, she screamed Melannen's name before disappearing into the water and down into the depths of the Sirion beneath the Andram.  
  
Ulmo, Lord of the Waters of Arda, was aware of the young Gondolindrim's fall into the Falls as well as her reason for doing so. 'She and her son are not meant for the Halls of Mandos. Theirs is another fate,' he told to his Maia, Osse. 'Bring her safely to the east bank beyond the Gates. There she will be found by those in the employ of Amrod, son of Feanor. Her fate lies with him.' His Maia bowed and went swiftly up the Sirion.  
  
Osse had been swift enough to catch the unconscious form of Geliriel before she hit the base of the Falls. Bringing her up, he carried her the length of its underground course under the Andram, healing her as he went. He cleared the water from her lungs, and healed the few cuts and abrasions. In his healings, he soothed and calmed the child within her. 'Do not fret, youngling. All is well.' Osse murmured.  
  
Soon, the Maia was outside the Gates of Sirion. Following his Lord Ulmo's wishes, he left Geliriel along the east bank of the river, placed far enough away from the water so she would not slip back in. There Osse waited. He would watch over her until those in the employ of Amrod came.  
  
"Berior! Come, have a look! I found something along the river bank," one from the hunting band called out.  
  
"What is it, Tirnion?" he asked. He found out soon enough. Upon the riverbank lay an elf-woman. She looked to be sleeping. 'Surely she did not lay here on purpose!' he thought.  
  
"We cannot leave her here, sir."  
  
"No, I suppose not. Have the others make a litter to carry her back with us. Lord Amrod will have his healers see to her health." Tirnion nodded and left to go give the order to his fellow hunters. Berior stayed with the woman and guarded her.  
  
They had traveled unusually far for hunting, but Berior felt the need to see more of the land. It was as if he had been called to the Gates, but he knew not why. As he faced the river, he saw a being standing on the far bank. He put his hand to his sword hilt, but did not remove the sword.  
  
"Who are you and what do you do here?" he calmly asked of the being.  
  
"I am Osse, servant of Lord Ulmo. I have been watching over the lady until one in the employ of Amrod came."  
  
Berior stood silent, shocked to hear the reason for his calling to this place. He watched as the Maia came forth, over the water, and came to stand upon the same bank as he stood on. They both bowed to each other in respect, and then Osse held out his hand. Clasped within it was a necklace. Berior went forward and received the jewelry. With another bow, Osse turned and went to stand in the middle of the river.  
  
"I leave them in your care, Berior. See them safe to the house of Amrod."  
  
"Them, sir? I see only the lady."  
  
"I speak of the lady and the child she carries." Osse said. He smiled at Berior, who stood once again in shock. "You will do fine, I assure you."  
  
Turning, the Maia seemed to flow with the current of the river downstream, until nothing more could be seen of him. Berior stood a moment longer before returning to the sleeping lady. He knelt beside her and placed the necklace around her neck, being careful not to cause her harm in doing so. The light of the sun on the jewelry caught his attention. The necklace was silver and it bore two leaf charms, one made of silver and the other made of gold.  
  
He heard the approach of Tirnion. He was informed that the men were coming and with them the litter. He gave orders that the lady would be carried on the litter between two horses. It would be a two-day return journey back to Estolad. They were to see to her every need, should she awake.  
  
Carefully, the men moved the lady upon the litter and placed it atop the two horses. Berior walked between them, making sure the ropes securing her to the litter did not come undone. Thus they traveled back to Estolad and to the house of Amrod.


	2. Chapter 1

Geliriel had only been vaguely aware of her surroundings for a few days. She was in a large room, brightened by the morning sun. There was a fire burning in a fireplace not far from her bed. Confusion set in. 'Where am I?' was the first thought to enter her mind. She slowly sat up and looked around the room, going over every detail.  
  
On each side of the bed were two large, but slender windows. They had the curtains open enough to let in light. Looking to her right there was a large chair and a table before it. The table bore only a single candle within a silver holder. Her gaze went left and found a large, wooden armoire. Beside that was a full-length mirror that had two end tables along each side, each table had three slim drawers. Her gaze went left again and she noticed a vanity table with another mirror. 'The lady of this house must be used to such comforts,' Geliriel thought. Atop the vanity was a basin with a pitcher inside it. 'Of course!' she thought again and smiled. 'This room is fit for a Lady or even a princess!' She chuckled to herself. Not far from the vanity was the door. It was open just a crack, but enough so that she could make out what looked to be another room. She would make time to investigate once she was out of bed.  
  
Her examination of the room left her with only the fireplace and the bed she was in. It was also large, with white linen sheets and several blankets over all. 'The Lady must not want for comfort,' she thought. 'But why am I in her room and bed?' This question was enough to rouse her into movement, and she made the attempt to climb out of bed.  
  
She wasn't aware of how long she had been a-bed. She put her feet on the small rug that was on the floor, and straightened up to stand. She found herself just a bit wobbly, but paid it no mind. It was when she took the first step toward the door that the room started spinning and she found herself on the floor. The door was pushed open and in rushed two sets of feet. Geliriel assumed that the owners of the feet had been in the adjoining room. She felt herself being lifted up into a sitting position.  
  
She saw the woman first, busily checking the state of the room and preparing some sort of drink while admonishing her for attempting to walk. Looking around, her eyes met those of the man who was just about to pick her up off the floor and put her back into bed.  
  
"Are you alright, my lady?" the man asked, looking concerned. He had long blond hair and grey-green eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, really. The room decided to take a turn without me, I suppose." Geliriel joked. The fellow laughed and then picked her up.  
  
"You mustn't try walking just yet, my lady," the woman said as she brought over a mug of whatever she had concocted. "You've been a-bed for nearly two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks?! Have I been asleep all that time?"  
  
"Off and on, ma'am. This is the first we've seen you more alert to your surroundings. My name is Glinneth and I'm your nurse and maidservant while you live here. Berior is the one carrying you," the woman nodded in his direction.  
  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance. But tell me, why am I in this room? Does the lady of this house not wish to keep it herself?"  
  
She noticed the look that passed between Glinneth and Berior. Both had fallen silent, and it seemed they didn't wish to speak of it. 'Perhaps the lady has gone to the Halls of Mandos,' Geliriel thought as Berior placed her in the bed. He tucked her in and Glinneth handed her the mug.  
  
"Drink this, dear. It will help set you to rights." she smiled at Geliriel and went back to tidying up the room. Berior stood over her a moment before he also withdrew. Wondering at the sudden quiet and uneasiness, Geliriel drank down the contents of the mug. It was a sweet tasting drink and soon enough, Geliriel was feeling sleepy. She lay back on the pillows and closed her eyes. Thinking she was asleep, Glinneth spoke to Berior in a quiet voice.  
  
"Does Lord Amrod wish her to know about her situation here?"  
  
"He hasn't said as much, but I'm sure he'll tell her himself once he hears she's well enough."  
  
"I hope for her sake he does," she heard Glinneth say as they passed through the door. "Her sake and the child's sake. She shouldn't be kept in the dark much longer." Geliriel heard no more as sleep finally overcame her mind. But she was left with confused dreams of dark rooms, falling into a great rush of water, and child's hand within hers.  
  
Geliriel awoke to the sounds of Glinneth humming softly to herself while neatening up the room. She sat up in the bed and stretched, ready to ask the woman some questions, and was determined to get answers. She also resolved not to drink anything from Glinneth without first knowing what it was.   
  
Before she could call out the maid's name, Glinneth had turned around to face her. She looked a bit surprised, but she recovered with a smile and curtsied.  
  
"Good afternoon, my lady. I hope you slept well."  
  
"I did indeed, Glinneth. I would think anyone would sleep well after the drink you give them." She gave the woman a sly look and grinned when she saw her blush.  
  
"I was told to give you that, ma'am. I wouldn't have normally, but Lord Amrod wants you to get well. He seems to think sleep can cure anything." The last statement was said with a bit of a chuckle. Geliriel laughed a little too, and knew she had her opening to ask her first question.  
  
"Who is Lord Amrod, Glinneth? I heard you speak of him yesterday, but couldn't ask."  
  
"He is the Lord of this manor, ma'am."  
  
"I assumed as much," she paused before asking another question, hoping to get more out of Glinneth.   
  
"Glinneth, I asked yesterday but didn't get an answer from you or Berior. Why am I set up in this room? It must belong to Lord Amrod's wife, or sister, or mother. Do they not want to keep the room for themselves?"  
  
Glinneth looked uncomfortable and began to fidget a little. 'Apparently, she is supposed to keep silent about it,' Geliriel thought. She watched a little while longer, hoping Glinneth would answer. When it seemed she wouldn't, Geliriel waved off the question and sighed.  
  
"Never mind. If you are not permitted to speak of it, than I won't force you to. I am just confused, is all." She looked at Glinneth and watched she relaxed.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," she said. "I would tell you, if I could."  
  
"I understand." An idea struck Geliriel then. 'If Glinneth can't tell me, then perhaps I should talk to this Lord Amrod. Surely he'll tell me what I want to know.' Leaning forward a little, she spoke to Glinneth again.   
  
"Glinneth, I would like to speak to Lord Amrod. It seems I must get my answers from him. When will he be able to see me?"   
  
"Nearest time I can think of is this evening. He'll probably come after dinner."  
  
"Fine then," Geliriel said, quite pleased with the outcome. "I would ask you one more thing, Glinneth. Is it possible for you to help me get dressed in something presentable? I would not wish Lord Amrod to see me in this state."  
  
"I can certainly help you, my lady! Let me call on Berior to help you out of that bed. You haven't been on your feet for quite sometime, and we wouldn't want you to fall again." Glinneth smiled, curtsied, and went out of the room to get Berior and a few other things that weren't in the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Geliriel did not expect a major production to occur in getting ready for Lord Amrod. After Glinneth brought Berior, it was all Geliriel could do to keep up. Apparently, it was already late in the day, and dinner was to be served in two hours. They had that much time to get Geliriel walking without falling over, and dressed appropriately for Lord Amrod.  
  
Berior was the one to help her with her walking. At first, she would cling to him to keep herself from toppling over. She was a fast learner, though, and soon only held on to his arm for support. Once this was accomplished, she would practice on her own while he paced just a few steps back, ready to catch her if she fell. She continued to practice, and soon Berior was standing by the bed, watching as she walked around the room by herself. Geliriel felt so happy at being able to walk that she wanted to run around and jump. She thought better of it, and went over to the vanity where Glinneth stood waiting for her.  
  
Geliriel walked over to the vanity and was about to seat herself when Glinneth stopped her. She was given a washcloth and towel and Glinneth went to the fireplace to fetch a kettle of water. Bringing it back, she poured some of the hot water into the basin. She took the pitcher of water and poured some of it into the basin to cool it down. Glinneth then poured a bit of rose scented liquid into the water. When all was satisfactory to her, she shooed Berior out of the room and closed the door. She helped Geliriel out of the nightgown she had been wearing, then pulled a screen around for privacy, and went to go wait else where in the room. Taking up the cue, Geliriel cleaned up.

Once she was done and had put on a robe, Glinneth came back and helped wash her hair. After they were finished with that, she was made to sit down, facing the armoire. Glinneth opened the doors to reveal elegant gowns of almost every color imaginable. She looked at Geliriel, then chose three gowns.  
  
The first gown was a deep red color, with lace sewn around the bodice. The sleeves were long, and around the cuffs were little seed pearls. The second was dark green, also with lace, but no seed pearls. The third was royal blue, half-sleeved with no lace or pearls, and rather plain compared to the first two. Glinneth recommended the dark red gown, but Geliriel chose the royal blue.  
  
Setting the gown aside, Glinneth set about getting her dressed in the under-things, including a corset. Geliriel flatly refused to wear it, even through Glinneth's insistence. Then, she relented to Glinneth's compromise. If she wouldn't wear the corset, then she'd have to wear makeup. That done, Glinneth dried Geliriel's hair as much as she could, then set to fixing it up. Once satisfied with the styling, she went and got the gown and helped Geliriel into it. They didn't bother with shoes since Geliriel wouldn't be leaving her quarters.  
  
By the time Glinneth was fully satisfied with Geliriel, there was a knock on the door. Glinneth went over and opened it just enough to see what it was about. After a brief exchange, Glinneth opened the door to admit Berior. He walked in and stopped. Geliriel wasn't sure, but he looked pleased at the sight of her all dressed up. He smiled and then snapped to attention to deliver his message.  
  
"My Lady," he said in formal tones, but he didn't lose his smile. "Lord Amrod is waiting in the adjoining room. He eagerly awaits your presence." She nodded her acknowledgement, and smiled in return. With Berior's assistance to steady her walking, Geliriel went forth to meet Lord Amrod.  
  
He was standing to the side of the grand fireplace. His red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, held with a thin strip of leather. He turned to face her as she entered the room. For a few moments, they stood still, looking at each other. 'By the Valar, she's beautiful,' he thought as his heart skipped a beat. He had thought so when she was first brought to him here, but now he could see her eyes and he fell for her in that instant. Mentally shaking himself, he moved first, bowing respectfully. She curtsied, and then both smiled at each other. Then she asked him to sit down, and waited for him to sit before she did the same.  
  
"Thank you for seeing me, my Lord," Geliriel said.  
  
"Please, no need to be formal, my lady. My name is Amrod."  
  
A shiver ran up her back as he spoke. His voice was a rich baritone and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. He seemed to have noticed the effect he had on her, and smiled once again. His grey eyes danced with mirth and sent another shiver through her.  
  
"M-my name is Geliriel," she stuttered. She wrung her hands nervously. 'This isn't how it was meant to go,' she thought.  
  
"Well met, Geliriel. Are you feeling well? How do you like your rooms? I've made sure that Glinneth and Berior will see to your needs." He spoke in somewhat of a rush, and Geliriel realized he must be as nervous as she, but without outwardly showing it.  
  
"I'm feeling better, thank you. I absolutely love these rooms, but that's part of the reason why I asked you to come." The question appeared in his eyes and she continued. "Where is the lady of the house? I don't wish to intrude on her space any longer than I already have. I'd be perfectly content with a guest room."  
  
"There is no lady of the house. Not any longer. She left for her home and mother half a year ago." He spoke shortly, not wishing to remember her parting. It still pained him, even if he wasn't as in love with her as he had once thought. Changing the subject, he continued, "These are to be your rooms for as long as you like. Everything in them is yours to do with as you see fit."  
  
"Thank you... Amrod." Geliriel looked away and remained silent for a moment, noting the slight change in his manner, but plucking up enough courage to ask the rest of her questions. Finally, she looked at him once more and began.  
  
"Please, Amrod, I have so many questions that I'm hoping you can answer."  
  
"I shall do my best."  
  
"Thank you. Can you tell me how I came to be here?"  
  
"You were brought here by Berior and his men. I had sent them out hunting, and as I understood it, they went further than they should have. As Berior told it, he wanted to see more of the land and felt the need to see the Sirion as it emerged from the Gates. That's where you were found. You were alone and unconscious, and Berior gave the order to bring you back. You've been here a little more than two weeks now."  
  
"Berior was there?"  
  
"Yes. He was leading the hunting party."  
  
"Thank you, again, Amrod. I hope I am not being to presumptuous, but I wish to know my situation here. May I know how long I am to stay?"  
  
"Be assured that you may stay as long as you wish, Geliriel. I am not holding you captive, and I will not force you to stay should you wish to leave. Your situation here is as an honored guest. You shall be treated with the utmost respect." He said all of this with the faintest of smiles. He rose from his seat and went to stand by the fireplace once more. "If you wish, once you are fully recovered, I can take you around my manor and the gardens."  
  
"I would like that, and I appreciate your honesty. I have one more question, and I beg you forgive me if I, again, seem too presumptuous. Before I went to sleep yesterday, I overheard Glinneth say something about a child..."  
  
"Did you not know you were with child?" he asked curiously.  
  
Her child! It was as if he unlocked her memories with that one simple question.  
  
She remembered her dark days at Angband. The pain and humiliation at the hands of the man who would become her lover. She remembered the flight they made from Angband and the revelation of his love for her. She also remembered how happy he looked when she told him of their baby, and the last night they spent in each other's arms. Lastly, she remembered their frenzied run into the fens from the hunters sent from Angband to re-capture or kill them. Melannen died saving her. She had been willing to die, and to sacrifice the life of her child, to join him in the Halls of Mandos. Grief suddenly engulfed her. She slid out of the chair and onto her knees, tears falling down her face as she cried, nearly in hysterics.

After a moment's confusion, Amrod was beside her in an instant, his arms enfolding her against him and held her as she cried. The door to the bedroom opened and Glinneth, with Berior just behind her, came hurrying out. All that could be done was to wait for orders, and Lord Amrod seemed to have everything under control.  
  
Noticing the two standing by, Amrod gave them something to do.  
  
"Glinneth, could you please make the lady something warm to drink? Also, go to the kitchen and see about getting her a plate of food. Bread and cheese, or fruit. Whatever you think best. Berior, I need you to see that the bed is warm and that the sheets are turned down. I think the lady will need to rest after this." He gave these orders as he remained on the floor with Geliriel still sobbing in his arms.  
  
Both Glinneth and Berior set about getting things done, and Amrod began to rock Geliriel, as if she were a child, and murmured soothing words to her. 'How could this beautiful woman be in so much grief?' He asked himself, returning to his confusion from earlier.  
  
Soon, her grief eased and she cried softly. Glinneth returned with the food and drink and a tray to place it on. Berior came from the bedroom and informed Amrod that the bed was ready. Gently, he picked Geliriel up and carried her into the bedroom. He placed her in the bed and covered her up. Glinneth set the tray on the table. Amrod thanked them and sent them on their way, telling them he would watch over her. They left as he sat down in the chair by the table. He was unaware of the knowing smiles on the faces of Berior and Glinneth.


	4. Chapter 3

She slept for hours. Often, he'd hear a quiet gasp or cry, as if she were calling out for someone or something. She also moved quite a bit, as if she were running. He didn't understand any of this. In his mind, questions needed answering, but he wasn't sure if he would ever ask her. Her grief still seemed too close and he was unwilling to add any more. She didn't deserve that. He liked the way her face lit up when she smiled earlier and he was determined to see her smiling more often.  
  
He lit the candle on the table as the room grew darker. It was a small amount of light, but he could still see her face and the way the light caught at her hair. It was a darker red than his, auburn in color. He hadn't seen anyone else with hair even close to the color of his, except his twin brother Amras. It immediately set her apart from any of the other women he had favored in his life. He had also noticed the color of her eyes, dark blue, when they were talking before her grief overcame her.  
  
He kept his silent vigil at her bedside. He wanted to be there for her when she woke up. It didn't seem likely that she would anytime soon, though, and he decided to drink the now cool drink Glinneth had brought. 'It's a good thing Glinneth only brought fruits,' he thought as he picked up a piece. 'Geliriel may sleep for a long while yet, and anything else would have gone cold.'  
  
He was startled from his thoughts by a loud cry. Looking over at Geliriel, he saw she was thrashing around in her sheets. He went quickly to her and grasped her hands, trying to keep her from hurting herself. It was soon over, and she was still once again. He let go of her and stood by the bed. He reached down and gently moved the hair covering her face. Assured that she would be still for another while, he went back to the chair. The questions about her past burned in his mind, but he resolved not to ask her. If she wished to speak of it, then it should be of her own free will, no matter how much he yearned to know.  
  
Another hour passed, and Amrod thought back to what triggered her grief. She didn't seem to remember anything prior to her coming here. Not even her being with child. As soon as he had asked her if she was aware that she was pregnant, she collapsed into tears. It was as if the mention of her child was the key to unlock whatever memories she had forgotten. The more he thought of this, the more questions needed answering. He sighed with weary frustration. He hoped that she'd tell him, and soon.  
  
He was staring at the fruit, lost in thought, and did not see Geliriel stir and open her eyes. She lay there, watching him. She saw the mix of emotions cross his face. 'He wants to know,' she thought. 'I'm not sure if I can tell him now, but he does need to know.' She blinked back the tears threatening to fall and continued to watch him.  
  
As if he felt her eyes upon him, he turned to face her. The faintest of smiles graced his handsome face. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and returned the smile.  
  
"Are you alright, my lady?" he asked, the concern shown clearly in his eyes.  
  
"No, but I will be."  
  
They didn't speak again for a few minutes, but looked into each other's eyes. She was the first to look away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I made you uncomfortable." He said as he began to get up out of the chair.  
  
"No, don't go," she said quietly. She looked at him again as he slowly sat back down and waited. "You want to know about my past, and why I am grieving, do you not?"  
  
"Yes, but I'll wait until you're ready to tell me."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Glinneth brought some fruit. I didn't know how long you would sleep."  
  
"I am a little hungry," she admitted. He surprised her by picking up the tray and bringing it to her, and more by sitting on the edge of the bed. She recovered and picked up a piece of fruit to eat it. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was, and nearly ate the whole plate of fruit. He simply watched her as she ate, a smile on his face.  
  
They talked long into the night, and soon the light from the sunrise came through the windows. He answered her questions about the manor, the gardens, and Estolad. He told her of his twin brother, Amras, who had his own manor a half-day's ride away. She, in turn, told him everything she could remember of her childhood and of her mother. She didn't remember much, but she'd sing the songs she remembered her mother singing to her, and she'd tell him about playing with other children. She didn't tell him of her flight to Gondolin during the destruction of Doriath.  
  
She had just finished singing another remembered song when Glinneth knocked and entered the room. She looked pleased and relieved that Geliriel was awake and feeling better. The maid wished them both a good morning and then set about tidying up the rooms. Sighing, Amrod slid off the bed and stood, looking at Geliriel.  
  
"I suppose that Glinneth's arrival is my cue to leave."  
  
"Maybe so. You don't have to, you know. I don't think anyone would mind."  
  
He was about to answer when there was another knock on the door. This time, Berior entered. He bowed to both Amrod and Geliriel and then handed Amrod a letter. He broke the seal and then opened the letter, reading silently. The smile decreased a little as he finished.  
  
"I must go meet with my brother. He has need to discuss an important matter with me that could not be trusted in a letter."  
  
"I understand," she said, her smile also fading. She had hoped he would take her offer and stay.  
  
"I promise to make every effort to return as soon as possible, my lady Geliriel." He took her hand and kissed it, then bowed grandly and went from the room. Berior followed, offering to help Amrod prepare for the journey.  
  
Glinneth came back in the room with a pot of water, warmed and slightly steaming. She was smiling and humming and even winked at Geliriel. She filled up the basin on the vanity, set out a couple towels, and put up the screen. Taking the hint, Geliriel got out of the bed and got undressed with the help of Glinneth. She was then left to wash up. From the next room, she heard Glinneth singing. Something had made the woman incredibly happy and Geliriel wanted to know what it was.  
  
"Glinneth!" She called out from behind her screen. "Why are you so happy this morning? You sound just like the early bird, happy to get his worm!"  
  
"I'm happy to see you well again, my lady." Glinneth called back. Her tone was such that she would say more, but wanted Geliriel to ask. Smiling to herself, Geliriel finished washing and then dried herself with the towels. She quickly put on the robe and went to the next room to find Glinneth waiting patiently by the fire, smiling.  
  
"And what else, Glinneth? What else is making you so happy?"  
  
"Nothing at all, ma'am. Nothing more than seeing you well and happy, as well as Lord Amrod."  
  
"Lord Amrod?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. He hasn't been this happy for a long time. And what's more, I've seen the way he looks at you, ma'am. I think he's fallen in love with you!"  
  
"In love? With me?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am, with you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll see about getting you something warm to drink and a bit of breakfast." Glinneth curtsied and left the room.  
  
Geliriel sat down on one of the chairs by the window. She saw Amrod on his horse and watched him as he rode away. 'Is he really in love with me? But it can't be. I haven't been awake all that long, and he says I've been here for just over two weeks!' In an unconscious move, her hand went to her belly, caressing her child. Looking down, she said quietly, to herself and the baby, "It's too soon to love another and I cannot simply forget your father. Amrod is a nice man, but it's too soon. Too soon."  
  
She stood up and went back into the bedroom to await Glinneth there, thinking of what she might do to honor Melannen's memory properly, and how she would find the courage to tell Amrod about that part of her past.


	5. Chapter 4

A week passed and Geliriel was wondering what Amrod and his brother could be talking about. It sounded important when he left, and he did say that he'd be back as soon as he could. She looked out of the window in the sitting room. She caught herself searching the far land for any sign of Amrod. 'I miss his company, is all,' she chided herself.  
  
It was almost mid-morning and the sun was shining brightly. 'It seems a shame to have to stay inside when it's that beautiful outside,' she thought as she focused on the cloudless blue sky. There was a gentle breeze rolling through the long grass that went as far as she could see. She made up her mind to ask Berior if he'd assist her to walk outside today.  
  
For the last four days, Berior had helped her steady her walking around her rooms and in the halls outside. They didn't go very far before she wanted to go back, tired from the exercise. She was getting better, but still was wobbly at times. Nothing would please her more than to be able to walk on her own. In order to do that, she had to walk as much as possible and as far as possible.  
  
She went to go ring the bell to call him. Oh, how she disliked having to do it. Berior and Glinneth had become her friends. She didn't want to see them as servants, but they were the ones to remind her that they were and that they had no qualms over the matter. They were as happy to be in her service as they were in Lord Amrod's. Still, Geliriel quietly wished otherwise. She had just picked up the bell when a knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Come in," she said, wondering who it could be. Berior and Glinneth usually knocked once and came directly in. This visitor did not enter after the knock. The door opened and a tall fellow with dark hair entered. He bowed respectively and took a letter from the bag he carried.  
  
"I've just come from Lord Amras' manor. I am sent with a message from Lord Amrod for you." he bowed once more and handed her the letter.  
  
"Thank you, sir," she said, accepting the letter. Just then, Glinneth entered and Geliriel asked her to take the messenger to the kitchen to refresh himself with food and drink. The maid smiled and curtsied, following the man out of the room and closing the door behind her.  
  
Geliriel sat down by the window and broke the seal to open the letter. She admired the handwriting of Amrod and then proceeded to read.  
  
My Lady Geliriel,  
  
Please accept my humble apologies for not coming home sooner, as I had promised. My brother, Amras, did not tell me that my other brothers were also here. While I'm happy to see them, I wish I were back home, talking with you.  
  
I hope you are faring well. I left word with Berior that, if you should wish to see the gardens while I'm gone, that he may escort you through them. Please know, that I should also like to have the honor of walking with you in the gardens.  
  
I have every intention to return, but I cannot for another 5 days. I will endeavor to be home, and in your pleasant company, by mid-afternoon of the 6th day.  
  
Sincerely,  
Amrod  
  
Geliriel neatly folded the letter, got up from her chair, and placed the letter on the table in front of the fireplace. 'Another 5 days,' she thought to herself. She allowed herself to admit that she also wanted to talk to him. He was charming and witty and easy-going. Smiling, she walked slowly back to the bell to call for Berior. Her two friends seemed to always anticipate her. Before she could ring the bell, another knock came at her door, and Berior entered.  
  
"My lady, the weather is warm and fine today, would you like to go for a walk outside?"  
  
"How did you know I wanted to walk outside?" She was astonished that he even knew her intentions.  
  
"It's a lovely day, ma'am. Almost everyone in the manor will take advantage of it at some point. I assumed you'd want to as well. Besides, who would want to haunt the halls of this drafty manor on such a day?" He laughed and offered her his arm.  
  
She gladly went with him, and they walked down the halls at a leisurely pace. She smiled as they exited the manor and went out into the sunshine. For a moment, she stopped, lifting her face and feeling the warmth of the sun. She had seen sunny days before, but from inside her rooms. This was the first day, since her arrival, that she was able to feel the sun on her face.  
  
'He returns in five days,' she thought suddenly. Instantly, she felt ashamed. She retained the smile on her face as she and Berior started walking again, but mentally chided herself again for disrespecting Melannen's memory.  
  
Berior noted the change in his silent companion. She had been so happy being outside, but now she seemed to have withdrawn in to herself. He knew the smile was not the same as before. Something was wrong, but it wasn't his place to ask her about it. A short while later, they rounded a corner of the manor and he caught sight of the western garden. He then remembered Lord Amrod's request before he left.  
  
"Would you like to visit the gardens, ma'am? The west garden isn't far, and there are benches to rest on if you need to." She seemed to notice the garden just as he mentioned it. Berior hoped she would agree. There were plenty of flowers and there was a small pond in the center. 'Maybe it will lift her spirits,' he thought.  
  
"No, Berior, not today. Maybe another day."  
  
"Alright, ma'am. Would you like to continue around the manor?"  
  
"Yes, please. I'm enjoying looking at just the surrounding areas."  
  
"As you wish," he replied and the continued their walk.  
  
Geliriel grew steadier each passing moment, but she did not release his arm. She didn't say as much, but she wasn't yet ready to walk without an anchor. If Berior noticed her steadiness, he didn't say anything to her. She knew she should be more of a conversationalist, but her heart wasn't in it. Her mind was warring over her memories of Melannen and her growing feelings toward Amrod. There had to be something she could do to properly honor Melannen.  
  
A while later, they rounded another corner to the east side of the manor. There was another garden, and it looked somewhat less grand than the one on the western side. It was certainly smaller, and it didn't look like it held more than two benches. There was a gazebo in the center, which the western garden didn't have. 'Watching the sun rise from that garden would be lovely,' she thought. 'Maybe have a breakfast out here during the warmer season.' It was something to think about, and she liked it more as she got a better look at the garden.  
  
They were almost back to their starting point, when she noticed a smaller building not very far away. 'Why didn't I see it before?' she asked herself.  
  
"Berior, who lives in that building there?" she asked and pointed. Looking in that direction, he also saw the building.  
  
"That's the Lord's cottage, ma'am. It's usually only used when one or more of his brothers comes to visit for more than a day."  
  
"Do they come often?"  
  
"They have more this year than any other. I don't know why. Would you like to see it?"  
  
"Not today. I'm beginning to feel a little tired."  
  
"Then let's get you back inside."  
  
They made their way back inside and back into her rooms. Glinneth was waiting, and had brought lunch. Geliriel invited them to eat with her, which is something they hadn't done. Berior excused himself and left, saying he had to take care of a few things. That left Glinneth and Geliriel to the lunch, and Glinneth chattered on about the messenger. Geliriel's spirits were lifted somewhat, and she laughed at Glinneth's unsuccessful attempt to strike up a conversation with the man.  
  
Later in the evening, after sharing dinner with Glinneth and Berior, she got ready for bed. She climbed into the large bed and put the covers over herself. She had brought Amrod's letter with her, and though she was not able to read it again, she placed it under the pillow beside her own. She then turned away from it and settled enough to go to sleep. But her thoughts returned to Melannen, and she silently cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Geliriel spent the next week walking outside when the weather was agreeable, and exploring various parts of the manor when the weather was not agreeable. She often walked by herself, but knew that Berior was not far behind should she need any help. During the evenings, she would eat dinner in her rooms, and often insisted that Glinneth and Berior join her. They would often talk about the day's events and what happened where. Once that was done, she would listen to Berior tell of the lands and its surroundings and then to Glinneth as she talked about daily life in the manor. She laughed quietly to herself. Glinneth, it seemed, was the head gossipmonger of the manor and knew just about anything about anyone.  
  
On the morning of the sixth day, Glinneth came bustling into the bedroom. She carried a pot of steaming water, two towels, and a rather small box. She went about getting the basin and screen set up for Geliriel, opened the curtains to let the morning light in, and then left to go get breakfast. Through it all, Geliriel tried not to hear her and go back to sleep, but failed miserably. Stretching, she got up out of bed and went behind the screen to wash up.  
  
She had just finished putting on her robe when Glinneth came back in carrying the tray of fruits and sweet wine Geliriel usually had for breakfast. As she ate, Glinneth dumped the water in the basin out and refilled it with water from the pitcher. She got the second towel and draped over the back of the chair. Then she selected the dark red gown from the armoire and placed it on the bed with the small box beside it. Rubbing her hands together excitedly, she went back to wait on her mistress. Today, Lord Amrod would return, and she was determined to have Geliriel dazzling and radiant for him.  
  
Geliriel smiled at her giddy friend. She had decided to let the girl have her way. 'What harm could it do?' she asked herself. She finished with the last bites of fruit and the last of the wine and then stood.  
  
"I guess I'm ready for you, Glinneth," she said as she faced the maid. She could've sworn she saw the girl give a little jump as she followed her into the room.  
  
Glinneth started by sitting Geliriel in a chair facing away from the vanity. Leaning her back without tipping her over, the girl washed Geliriel's hair with what smelled like rose-scented soap. When that was done, and her hair was wrapped in the towel to help dry it, she was handed her under things and she went behind the screen to change into them. She came out and Glinneth had the red dress draped over her arm and a great big smile on her face. 'She's enjoying this much more than I am,' she thought. The maid's nearly effervescent mood was catching and Geliriel couldn't help but be swept away by it.  
  
Geliriel was helped into the dress and laced up properly. Then she was seated in front of the vanity once more, only facing the mirror, as Glinneth worked at drying her hair as much as possible. She watched as the maid brushed her auburn tresses and then put them up into an intricate style with only small tendrils hanging loose. Satisfied with her hair, Glinneth proceeded to put make up on her face. It wasn't much, and for that Geliriel was thankful.  
  
Then Glinneth went and got the box off the bed. She placed it on the vanity in front of Geliriel and opened it. Inside was jewelry. She was simply speechless and marveled at such finery. Glinneth giggled at her reaction and took out a small black pouch, opened it, and emptied its contents into her hand. They were small gold hairpins with the ends wrought in golden flowers. Slowly, the girl placed the pins into Geliriel's hair. It was a random pattern, but after she was finished it looked like she had little sparkling flowers in her hair.  
  
Glinneth went to remove a necklace from the box. It was made to fit close, but loose, around the neck. It had three rows of glittering gold chains that met and clasped in the back. Once it was on, Glinneth helped Geliriel to her feet and guided her to stand in front of the full-length mirror.  
  
"You look beautiful, ma'am," Glinneth said in a quiet voice as she smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Glinneth, but it's all your handiwork. I think I'm rather plain normally."  
  
The girl laughed. "That's not true and you know it!" She went to get a pair of soft leather shoes that were dyed to match the dress. "Seeing you dressed up and looking like a queen is worth it, my lady."  
  
"I'm no queen, Glinneth." Geliriel said as she felt a blush heat up her face. Glinneth stood up and smiled. She didn't say a word, but she didn't need to. Her total satisfaction in a job well done would come from the look on Lord Amrod's face when he saw the lady.  
  
Glinneth was making her finishing touches when a knock sounded at the door. Berior entered and stopped hard in his tracks. He had seen the lady and his eyes were wide and mouth dropped open. Glinneth laughed and went to him and closed his mouth. He shook himself out of his astonishment and bowed.  
  
"My Lady, Lord Amrod has returned. If you wish, I can escort you to meet him."  
  
"Thank you, Berior." He followed her out of her rooms and then offered his arm. Taking it, they walked slowly to the foyer and waited.  
  
Amrod rode to his manor a little quicker than he usually did. He was anxious to see Geliriel again. He missed her smile and laughter. Most of all, he missed her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen! He couldn't help the way he felt, and he hoped that one day, she'd feel the same. He was going to do his best to win her heart, even if it took forever to do it.  
  
He dismounted and left his horse in the care of the stable boy that came to greet him. His plan was to wash up, then surprise Geliriel in her rooms. He would have the cook make a wonderful feast for two, and then he would walk with her wherever she pleased. It promised to be a lovely night with the full moon and shining stars. How he longed to see her in the moonlight.  
  
He went into the manor and was in such a hurry, he almost didn't notice the two occupants of the foyer. He stopped and stared at Geliriel who smiled at him and made a graceful curtsy. He barely noticed Berior move away from her side, nor did he even see Glinneth who was peeking around the corner. All he saw was Geliriel, and she looked absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Welcome home," was all she said. Wordlessly, he went to her and took her hand in his. He kissed it and then stood back to look at the rest of her. She had tiny little gold pins in her hair, in which he also caught the scent of roses. She also wore a golden necklace and a dark red gown.  
  
"You're beautiful, my lady," he said softly. He smiled as he watched her blush.

"Thank you, my lord."  
  
Suddenly remembering his plans, he stood back a little more and bowed deeply. 'I smell of horse and I'm covered with the dust of travel. I'm not fit to be in her presence!' he thought, reproaching himself.  
  
"Forgive me, my lady, but I am dirty with travel. I'm going to make myself more presentable. Would you do me the honor of meeting me back here in an hour?"  
  
"I would be happy to, my lord," she said in a hushed voice.  
  
He bowed once more to her and then left the room. Once out of sight, he practically ran to his rooms and set about cleaning himself up and making himself presentable. He sent orders to the kitchen for the feast. 'Maybe we could dine out in the east garden,' he mused. She would look lovely by moon and candlelight. He sent down the order to have the feast brought out to the east garden gazebo. He sent another order to have the gazebo decorated with roses and candles. He wanted this to be a perfect night; spending it with the woman he had fallen in love with at first sight.  
  
Precisely one hour later, there came a knock on the door to her rooms. Glinneth, who was practically beaming, opened the door to let Amrod in. He walked in and faced Geliriel, who was standing in front of the fireplace waiting for him.  
  
It was her turn to admire him. He wore a dark green tunic that was shot through with gold thread in a leaf sort of pattern. His pants were the same dark green color, and he wore dark brown boots. His red hair was worn loose but for the small amount tied back to keep it out of his eyes. He had a simple gold chain around his neck.  
  
"My lady, if you grant me the pleasure of walking with me to the east garden, I've taken the liberty of having dinner set out there."  
  
"Certainly, my lord."

They went out of the rooms and walked to the garden gazebo. The sun was just setting, and a maid was going about lighting the candles. He held her chair for her as she sat, and then he seated himself. After they had been served, they were left alone. They ate and made small talk, enjoying the food, atmosphere and each other.  
  
After they had eaten their fill, he escorted her through the garden itself. As they walked, she told him of the last two weeks, how she walked around and through the manor to regain her strength in walking. She told him about seeing the exteriors of the gardens, but not the interiors. She also told him of seeing the cottage. It reminded her of his meeting with his brothers, so she asked him about it. For the most part, he only told her of who was eldest and what they looked like, and who managed to get into the most trouble and who was the more likable.  
  
Not long later, she felt a wave of tiredness come over her. She swayed a little on her feet, and he caught her. He walked her back to her rooms, made sure Glinneth was there to see to her needs, then wished her a good night and left. He smiled all the way back to his rooms, hoping that he had at least made a favorable impression on Geliriel.


	7. Chapter 6

Several months had passed and Geliriel's pregnancy became increasingly more evident. She still did her walking, but was accompanied by Amrod. Since she wasn't able to fit into the clothes she had anymore, Amrod had a seamstress brought in all the way from Maglor's Gap to make her new clothes. He even hired her to stay on during the pregnancy so Geliriel would never be without clothes.

His attentiveness, along with everything else, had the desired effect on Geliriel. He was sure she was in love with him, but had not actually said so. He thought that only one thing kept her from doing so. She still had not told him of her past. He wasn't exactly sure why she hadn't told him, but he hoped she would soon. He promised her he'd wait until she was ready, and would not press her into telling him, but he was becoming impatient.

It became their routine to eat breakfast in the east garden gazebo when the weather permitted it. Then they'd take a turn around the manor before going to her room to lie down. Around mid-day, they would either take lunch in her sitting room or outside as a picnic lunch. Dinners were moved to the smaller dining room. Glinneth and Berior would join them there, at Geliriel's insistence and with Amrod's approval. The four soon became a tight-knit group of friends.

During those months, Geliriel was introduced to three of his brothers when they came to the manor at various times. She adored Amras, who visited often, and Maglor, who had written a poem for her during his stay. She only barely tolerated Celegorm. There was something in his manner that didn't sit right with her. She quietly thanked Iluvatar that he didn't stay longer than a couple days before he went back home. At Amrod's request, Maglor and Celegorm took back news of Geliriel to his absent brothers, who wrote short notes of welcome to her.

After dinner one evening, Amrod escorted her back to her rooms. They sat on pillows in front of the fireplace, talking quietly about whatever came to mind and holding hands. At one point, a curious look spread over Geliriel's face. It passed and nothing was said of it. Moments later, though, the same look crossed her face again.

"What's wrong, dearest? Are you okay?" he asked, quickly becoming concerned about her health.

"I'm fine, Amrod. The baby moved..." Once again the look crossed her face and she smiled. She placed his hand on her belly, and sure enough, the little one moved again! Geliriel couldn't help but laugh as Amrod's face filled with wonder and excitement. He began to laugh as well. It was something both of them were experiencing for the first time, and they found themselves sitting in silence feeling the active baby move.

Later, Amrod got up to leave. Not wanting to remain seated while he left, Geliriel got up as well. She walked him to the door and their goodnights were said. Before he turned to go, he gathered her in his arms and they held each other in the embrace. Then, he kissed her cheek. It was short, and Geliriel was momentarily surprised. In short order, he kissed her again, this time on the mouth. It was long, heated, and passionate. There was no doubt left in her mind how he felt for her, and there was no doubt left in his mind about her feelings for him. Slowly, they broke the kiss, and he took her face in his hands with a soft caress.

There was no mistaking his desire for her. It shone clearly in his eyes, which brought back her memories of Melannen. She held back the tears as Amrod turned to go. Once he was out of sight, she quietly shut the door and leaned back against it, letting the tears fall.

Her dreams that night were of Melannen and her son. They were happy and playing together. But the dream soon changed. Amrod was there, and Melannen turned to him with a sad smile on his face. He clasped his hand in greeting, then picked up his son and handed him to Amrod. He laid his hand on the child's back, then turned and walked away, slowly fading in the distance until he was gone. Geliriel woke, calling Melannen's name, and crying herself back to sleep.

'I can't make Amrod wait forever,' she thought. 'I have to tell him what he wants to know. I have to tell him about Melannen.'

The next day passed by as if it were any other day. Geliriel met Amrod for breakfast in the east garden and ate lunch in her rooms. Then, around early evening, while the sun was setting, Geliriel decided it was time. She sent a worried Glinneth with a message to meet her in the west garden, by the pond. She went out to wait for him in the cool evening air, dressed in a simple, dark blue dress and covered with a shawl. Berior waited until Amrod came to meet her, then left quietly.

"You wished to see me, my love?" He asked her. She nodded and they sat down together on one of the nearby benches. She took a deep breath and let it go slowly, wondering how she was going to tell him. Finally, after another deep breath, she began.

"I'm not sure how to begin telling you about my recent past, before I came to you here."

"Are you sure you're ready, love?" He asked her seriously. He wanted so desperately to know, but he had to know she was sure about doing so.

"Yes. It's time. In fact, I'd have to say it's long overdue. You deserve to know all about me. It's only fair." She said quietly. He nodded and waited for her to start.

"I guess I should start with my home. I was born in Gondolin, but my mother took me from there to live in Menegroth with her family. She never told me much about it, but said noting more than my father wanted nothing to do with either of us. I barely remember anything more, except what I've already shared with you. The songs mother would sing to me and playing with the other children.

We were happy there, but one day everything fell apart. All I remember was that people were running and screaming, fires were starting everywhere, and it seemed as if Menegroth itself was crumbling down. My mother grabbed my hand and we ran out of the tunnels into Neldoreth. She quickly told me to run to the Esgalduin, find a boat, and try to get to Gondolin to warn them of the attacks. She gave me a necklace and a ring. The necklace was made to identify me to those in Gondolin, and I was to go to either King Turgon, or if not him, than to my father Maeglin. My mother also told me of the memory charm placed on the necklace by Queen Melian. If I were captured, and the necklace removed, I would remember nothing except the name Morniel and the forest of Brethil.

I made it as far as northern Brethil, but was captured by bandits. I was knocked out. The next thing I could remember was darkness and his voice. His name was Creban at the time, and he was an agent of Morgoth..."

Amrod let out a startled gasp. She placed her hand over his for a moment. She could only guess at what he was feeling, but she had to continue.

"At first, he was my questioner and would constantly ask me who I was and where I was from. Since my necklace had been removed, I could tell him nothing more than Morniel and Brethil. I wasn't aware of the days or the time, so I don't know how long it was before the first change. He came to me and put some kind of hold spell over me. I couldn't refuse him anything. I was only aware of his lust for me moments before. He made me undress and I could do nothing to stop him. He had his way with me."

Another gasp came from Amrod. She looked at him and saw the emotions running across his face. He had even moved away from her, but only a little. He stared at the pond, but his expression told her that he didn't see it. It grieved her more that she had to tell him, and she was beginning to regret it, but she continued once again.

"As I've said before, I didn't have any perception of time. He would come to me at different intervals, each time he would take me and I could do nothing against it. After a while, I recognized a change within myself. I realized I was pregnant with his child, but I didn't tell him.

There was another change, and instead of using me himself, he'd humiliate me or cause pain. Then, when he still didn't get the answers he needed, he set his men on me while he watched. I don't know how I stayed sane, but I did. After there was no progress with that tactic, time passed again. Another change happened in him. He came to me one last time and told me we were leaving. We made love then. He didn't use his spell over me, and I didn't refuse him. I realized at that moment that, even though he had caused me pain and humiliation, I had somehow fallen in love with him.

We ran for our lives. He had a boat and we went down the Sirion. We stopped a couple times. The first time, he told me that he loved me. The second time he gave me back my necklace. He put it on and all my memories came back to me. I was Geliriel and I'm from Gondolin. I grew uneasy, so we ran again, taking the boat into the fens. Inside a cypress trunk, he gave me my ring, and promised his eternal love. He was my beloved, my Melannen. He forsook the name Creban and remained Melannen.

The hunters that were sent after us finally found us, but we got away. We ran together to the falls, but in one last effort to escape, he was killed. I knew I would either be killed or taken back, but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of either. I ran to the Andram and found a ledge over the falls. I jumped, promising our child, my son, that we'd meet Melannen in the Halls of Mandos to be with him forever. The next thing I knew, I was here. With you."

Amrod was as silent as ever. She went to touch his hand again, to gain some kind of reassurance that everything was all right. But he moved his hand so she couldn't touch it, stood up and walked to the far side of the pond, his back to her. Tears welled up in her eyes. 'What have I done?' she asked herself. 'What will he do now?' He turned to face her as she stood up. She could not read his expression, and that scared her even more. Bracing herself against the worst, she was ready for his response.

"I must see my brother. I've had word from him two days ago. I will leave in the morning."

"When will you return, my lord?"

"I don't know." He turned away from her again and left, walking quickly. Geliriel sat down on the bench again and finally let the tears fall with a great sob. 'I've lost him. He will return and see me gone from his house forever. I've lost him.' She slid from the bench and crumpled on the ground and cried. She felt herself being lifted and carried back to the manor and her rooms. She did not know it, but Berior had seen the master leave quickly and ran to find her crying on the ground.

Once she was in her bedroom, Glinneth silently set about getting her out of the dress and into a night tunic. She helped Berior get the weeping girl into her bed. Then Glinneth kept watch in the room while Berior stood at her door. By mutual agreement between the two, Geliriel would not be disturbed. Not even by the master.


	8. Chapter 7

Amrod left early the following morning, even before the servants were awake. He had to get to Amras' manor soon. Telling Geliriel he had word from his brother was true, to a point. It was only a general letter, inquiring after his health as well as Geliriel's, and notifying him about his brothers' actions. There was more about the possibility of one of the Silmarils being found, but the report was sketchy at best. At any rate, he still had to see his brother and tell him about Geliriel's story.

He was halfway there when he had finally sorted his feelings out. He wasn't angry or sad. Nor was he happy. There was shock and surprise at finding out that Geliriel had been captured by a servant of Morgoth. That fact in itself was the surprise. He and Geliriel were connected by more than just their feelings for one another. His father had sworn a terrible oath, that he will regain the Silmarils from Morgoth who had stolen them. He and his brothers had sworn the oath as well. It could not be broken, under any circumstances. He wasn't sure how much, if anything, Geliriel knew about the oath. She barely remembered her own childhood. Still, he would have to tell her soon. 'And now the tables are turned,' he thought.

Arriving at his brother's manor around noon, he was greeted warmly and given something cool to drink. He excused himself for a few minutes to wash the dust off his face and hands, and then returned to his brother, who was waiting for him in his study. A lunch had been brought, and he sat down across the table from his brother. Amrod noticed that Amras had begun to look slightly worried at his strange silence.

"You look troubled, brother," Amras said, the worry in his voice echoing the look on his face.

"Tell me what's wrong." Amrod looked at his beloved brother, and began to speak...

Geliriel did not see Amrod again for a while. At first, she struggled to make it through the day without weeping. It took every ounce of love and support from Glinneth, Orainwen and Berior to keep her from sinking further into despair. Neither had asked why Lord Amrod had gone so swiftly, nor did they care. All they wanted was Geliriel to be happy again.  
  
A few days later, Geliriel was out of tears. There was no more left to cry out. From then on, she kept with her old schedule. The only things she did differently was she did not go into the gardens, and dinners were moved back into her sitting room. Geliriel was quite nearly herself again soon after the seamstress joined them. Between them, Glinneth and Orainwen supplied most of the news and gossip from both the manor and Maglor's Gap, for Orainwen was not to be outdone in the gossip department and had brought what she knew with her.  
  
When Geliriel didn't go outside, she spent her time in her sitting room reading or learning how to knit. Orainwen taught her the basics, and by week's end Geliriel had knitted her baby's first hat. She was very proud of her work, even if the sorry hat was lop-sided and un-even. She would hold them up in front of her and tell her son just how cute he would be in the little hat. She placed her hand on her belly and caressed her child. She was then determined to make better looking garments, but ended up knitting blankets. It was easier that way.  
  
Life in the manor was nearly back to normal when Berior came to Geliriel with a letter. Her friends gave her room, but did not go far. If this letter was from Amrod, there would be no telling how the lady would react and they wanted to be close enough to take of her should she need it.  
  
"It's from Amras," Geliriel said with curiosity in her voice as she sat down. She broke the wax seal, opened the letter, and began to read.  
  
Dear Geliriel,  
  
I hope this note finds you in better spirits. Amrod has told me everything that you told him. I told him that he should have stayed with you, and even tried to get him to return, but he's still quite overwhelmed. Our brother, Maglor, will be here on the morrow. I'm hoping he can talk some sense into Amrod. For what it's worth, Geliriel, I believe he still loves you. I'll make sure he comes back to you as soon as possible.  
  
Sincerely,  
Amras  
  
She looked at her companions, who were practically hovering at different parts of the room. She smiled at each of them and then stood up. Glinneth was the first to move. Slowly she came to Geliriel and then hugged her. Then the other two came forward to take their turn. They were happy that their mistress didn't fall to pieces. The contents of the letter must have been positive, and even encouraging, but they did not press the issue.  
  
The weather became colder, Geliriel's baby grew bigger, and she stayed indoors. She took to walking all over the manor, especially to the kitchen. She became a frequent visitor, coming to the cooks with her cravings at odd times of the day. Soon, they would just leave a little something out for her should she visit when they weren't around.  
  
It was during dinner one evening when Geliriel came up with an idea. While Glinneth and Orainwen were sharing gossip and seriously trying to best the other with their tales, Geliriel leaned towards Berior and got his attention.  
  
"Remember when you asked me if I'd like to see the cottage?"  
  
"That was months ago, my lady. Yes, I remember. Why?"  
  
"I wish to see it tomorrow. I'd like to see the inside and see if it needs cleaning."  
  
"I'll be ready to go first thing in the morning. My lady, may I ask why you have sudden interest in the cottage?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure what will happen when Lord Amrod returns. I have nowhere else to go. I can live in the cottage. That way, if he still wants time away from me, I won't be in the manor for him to run into."  
  
Berior was skeptical, but it was a good idea. Tomorrow, he'd take her to check out the cottage. The last one to stay in it was Lord Amras, and it shouldn't be too much of a mess. Having made their plans, they went back to listen to the two gossipy women, who were still trying to one-up the other.  
  
At mid-morning, after Geliriel finished breakfast, she bundled up to go outside. She met Berior at the door, and together they made their way to the cottage. He unlocked the door, and started moving through the place lighting it up so she could look around. The first thing she noticed was the thin layer of dust that nearly covered everything. 'That can be cleaned up in no time,' she thought to herself as she walked down the hall.  
  
She came to the first doorway on the right. There she found the downstairs sitting room, complete with overstuffed comfy chairs and end tables and the largest fireplace she had ever set eyes on. There were a few empty mugs lying about, but nothing else. She left that room and back into the hall. To the left, she opened the door to find what seemed to be an office. Things were meticulously neat in here. Closing the door, she was back in the hallway. She found it emptied out into a small entryway. There, she found the kitchen that was through a door to her left, which was also neat and tidy. To her right, there was a staircase leading to the second level. 'It didn't look quite this big from the outside,' she marveled. Berior helped her up the stairs where they found two rooms, both of which were bedrooms. One bedroom appeared to have the "lived-in" look, with the bed covers a little rumpled. The other appeared to be unused. Over all, the cottage was in terrific condition and she absolutely adored it.  
  
They went back downstairs and exited the cottage. Standing outside, she talked over her plans to move in. She would stay in her rooms for a couple days after his return. If it seemed to her that he still wanted space, she would relocate to the cottage and stay there. They walked back to the manor and made their way back to her rooms. Orainwen met them in the hallway with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Lord Amrod has come home, my lady. He's waiting for you in your sitting room."  
  
Geliriel looked at Berior and then at Orainwen. She wasn't ready, but he couldn't be kept waiting. Sighing heavily, she straightened herself up and then walked alone to the door. Looking back, she gave her friends a small smile, and then opened the door and went in.  
  
"Welcome home, Lord Amrod," she said formally. He had turned to face her when she entered. He had been standing at the fireplace, warming his hands. He bowed respectfully, but said nothing. They stood staring at one another for some time before she moved to take off her wraps. Once she was finished, she turned to face him again, noticing that he hadn't taken his eyes off her.  
  
There were several times when he started to say something, but then thought better of it. She waited patiently. It was all she could do now. He turned away from her and began to pace. She sat down in one of the chairs closest to the fire and watched him. He would pace, then stop and look at her, begin to say something, but then turn and pace again. The cycle was beginning to get tiresome for Geliriel, but she waited. Finally, he stopped his pacing and turned to her once again. He crossed the room and then knelt in front of her. Taking her hands in his, he looked at her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Forgive me?" he managed to ask.  
  
She sat there, stunned at his words. She let go of his hands and stood up, walking to the fireplace. She heard him stand up behind her. Turning to look at him, she did the one thing she had wanted to do since he left her. She flew into his open arms and began to cry. Only this time, they were tears of joy. They held each other for a long while. Then she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
The look in his eyes and the smile on his face was all she needed to see to know that he loved her as well. He reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes, then he cupped her face and they kissed passionately. He came up for air first and lead her to the bedroom. They lay down on the bed and talked for a while. Then, as the first light of dawn came in the windows, they fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	9. Chapter 8

By mid-winter, Geliriel and Amrod were seen in each other's company almost constantly. It was rare that they were apart, and usually when Amrod's brother Amras came to visit. During those visits, Amrod's demeanor would turn very serious and agitated. Geliriel often asked what was wrong, but he wouldn't tell her. She decided not to press the matter and left it alone. Her mind was quite frequently occupied with her child. There would be only a little more time before her son would come into the world. Glinneth and Orainwen were convinced she'd deliver by early spring.  
  
Thus it was when Amrod and Geliriel were sitting in front of her fire one night. They were bundled in blankets and had contented themselves with holding each other in silence. Amrod's demeanor had not changed in the least since his brother left that morning. Geliriel did not know what else to do except lend her quiet support when he seemed to need it most. She had come to love him as life itself, moods and all. Even if she were very curious about why he was acting in this manner, she still did not ask. She was returning his patience with her own. He would tell her when the time was right for him to do so.  
  
It was as if he could not stand the silence any more, when he gently pulled away from her and stood up. She watched as he began to pace in front of the fire. Several times he'd stop and turn to look at her with his troubled thought mirrored in his eyes. He'd start to say something, then think better of it and pace some more. It took a long while before he seemed to gather the courage to say what it was that was on his mind. He sat down in front of her and spoke.  
  
"I'm sure you've noticed the frequent visits of my brother," he said without preamble.  
  
"Yes." she replied simply. 'It won't do to say any more, he's troubled enough already.' she thought.  
  
"I need to tell you something about my past. I know you've seen the change in my attitude, even as I've tried to hide it." He reached out and took her hands in his.  
  
"Long ago, before we left Valinor in the West, my father created three great jewels, called the Silmarils, in which he captured the light of the Trees within them. Morgoth coveted the jewels. He stole them from my father's stronghold, and took them to Angband."  
  
Geliriel couldn't help but gasp at the mention of Angband. Amrod held onto her hands when she would've pulled them away. There was more, she could see it in his eyes. She relaxed and nodded, letting him know she was listening.  
  
"My father would not rest until they were returned to him. He swore an oath so great and terrible, in the name of Iluvatar. It is an oath that none should break and if it wasn't kept, then Everlasting Dark will fall upon the oath takers. My brothers and I also swore that oath. Then, with many following, we left Valinor.  
  
Many, many years have passed since we took that oath, but it still stands. A few months ago, it was learned that one of the Silmarils had passed into Doriath. My brothers have been devising a way to go and take back what is rightfully ours. Amras and I are hoping for it to be peaceful, but we don't know if that is to be."  
  
At the mention of Doriath, Geliriel suddenly thought of her mother. She had not seen her mother since her flight from Menegroth. She did not know if her mother survived at all. She let go of Amrod's hands and got up. She wrung her hands together and walked around the room. Amrod misunderstood her actions, fearing the worst, and stood up as well.  
  
"Geliriel, do you understand what I'm saying? We must go to Doriath. We must regain the Silmaril. If we do not, the Everlasting Dark will fall upon us. In these last days, my mood has become darker, and it has even caused some pain to not go and get that jewel." He was desperate for her understanding. He wanted her to say something, anything, that would assure him that she understood and still loved him. He couldn't bear thinking that she might reject and leave him.  
  
While she paced, she felt a slight twinge in her belly. She turned from Amrod so he would not see her discomfort or worry. She instinctively placed her hands upon her child and silently apologized. After the feeling passed, she composed herself and turned around, leaving her hand where it was. She went to the sofa and sat on it. Her head was bowed, and she did not look at Amrod.  
  
"Geliriel? My love?"  
  
"When do you leave?" she asked quietly after a long silence.  
  
"In three weeks. My brothers will be coming here before we go to Doriath. I have to make the cottage ready..."  
  
"No." she interrupted. She looked up at him.  
  
"No? What do you mean, no?"  
  
"I want the cottage. I'll be out of the way in the cottage. Besides, there's more room for them here than in there."  
  
"What of your rooms here?"  
  
"They will be made ready for whichever brother chooses to stay here. I'll have my things moved to the cottage."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Quite sure. I'll bring Berior, Glinneth, and Orainwen with me." She put a smile on for him. "Don't worry. We'll be fine living there."  
  
He did not look reassured, but she would not be persuaded to stay in the manor while his brothers were here. She adored Amras and Maglor, but could not stand to be near Celegorm. She had yet to meet Maedhros, Caranthir or Curufin, but she didn't care to. Not now, anyway.  
  
Amrod walked over to the sofa and sat beside her, once again taking her hands in his. He searched her face for any indication of the understanding he so desperately wanted. He looked in her eyes, hoping to see her love for him still remained. When neither was apparent, he silently despaired.  
  
"Is there anything else you want of me?" he said after a sorrow-laden sigh. He looked down at his hands, which still held onto hers.  
  
"Find my mother?" she asked, a note of pleading in her voice. "I miss her terribly, and I want her here with me when the baby comes."  
  
"I will do my best. Do you remember her name?"  
  
She thought long and hard, searching the memories she had of her mother. Tears began to fall down her face. He reached up to take her face in his hands. He wiped each tear away as it fell. 'My love for her will never diminish,' he swore to himself. 'Even if she should never love me again, I will always love her.'  
  
"My love, if you don't remember..." he began.  
  
"Araseth!" she said loudly. "Her name is Araseth! She has auburn hair, like mine. Her eyes are golden brown. She will most likely be with the healers in Menegroth. Please, Amrod, find her for me?"  
  
"I will. Is there something I can give her so that she would not doubt me?"  
  
Geliriel got up slowly, but went as fast as she could to her jewelry box in the bedroom. She went through it hastily, looking for the one thing her mother would know instantly. Finding the necklace, she returned to the sitting room. She placed the necklace in Amrod's hand. He looked at her and held up the silver chain. From it dangled two leaf charms. One silver, one gold. He recognized it as the necklace she was wearing when she was brought to him. The same necklace that she was given by her own mother.  
  
He stood up and placed it around his neck. He then put it under his shirt. He knew well that if any of his brothers saw it, they'd ask for a reason. He would keep this mission a secret. They didn't need to know that he'd have another task other than the Silmaril. He swore to himself that finding Geliriel's mother was more important than the jewels he swore an oath to regain. He could not forsake his oath, but he would find the mother of the woman he loved more than anything else in the world.


	10. Chapter 9

For the rest of the week, Geliriel and her friends moved her belongings into the cottage. While she tried to help, she was mostly in charge of moving the jewelry box. Berior, and a few other men from the manor, moved the heavier items she wanted to take with her. She chose to take the full length mirror, one of the end tables, the vanity with the basin and pitcher. After a short discussion, she decided to take her bed and replace it with one from the cottage. Her last choice was to also bring the rug that was beneath the bed as well.  
  
Geliriel, Glinneth, and Orainwen were moved in and settled in the cottage by week's end. Berior had decided it would be best if he kept his room in the manor, but he would spend most of his time at the cottage. He would lock up before he left for the night, and he would set up a watchman to guard them while he was gone.  
  
"Lord Amrod's orders, ma'am," he told Geliriel when she protested. "Even though we're in a remote territory, he wants to keep you safe."  
  
She thought it over, and finally agreed, much to Berior's relief. The lady's attitude was also changing, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. Glinneth and Orainwen both assured him it was normal. He still made sure he thought before he spoke, and did what he could to keep the lady happy. He felt it was better this way.  
  
Two days later, the first of Amrod's brothers arrived with a large group of men with them. She recognised Celegorm, but not the other two that came with him. Amrod greeted them all, and took them inside quickly. News reached her, that evening, from Berior who had come to share dinner as he always did. He had been called to see to it that the large group of men that had come with Amrod's brothers were camped nearby.  
  
"They are part of an army, so says Lord Celegorm." Berior said.  
  
"An army? Why should they need an army?" Glinneth asked.  
  
"I was told that they would be needed. The fellow that has the jewel hasn't given it back."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know. I honestly don't. The more I asked, the more folks got tight-lipped about the subject. I only know that Lord Amrod and his brothers will take the army and retrieve it"  
  
They ate in silence for a long while, each thinking about the sudden enormity of the situation. Geliriel, especially, had thought back about what Amrod told her last week.  
  
_"My father would not rest until they were returned to him. He swore an oath so great and terrible, in the name of Iluvatar. It is an oath that none should break and if it wasn't kept, then Everlasting Dark will fall upon the oathtakers. My brothers and I also swore that oath..."  
_  
"Will there be more coming?" Orainwen asked quietly.  
  
"This is the greatest of this army. Any more that come will be smaller in number."  
  
Again, they fell into silence, but now none were eating. Geliriel had begun to push what was left of her dinner around the plate with her fork. She had been the one most silent, and the others kept a wary eye on her. She kept her face carefully schooled in mild interest, but had shown no other emotion. After a long, uneasy silence, Geliriel finally shook herself from her thoughts and looked at Berior.  
  
"Who were the other two with Lord Celegorm?" she asked.  
  
"They were the Lords Curufin and Caranthir, ma'am. They are Lord Amrod's older brothers."  
  
"I see. Thank you." she made to get up from the table, and Berior rushed to help her. She waved away his help, but smiled to him in thanks, and picked up her plate to take to the kitchen.  
  
"No, ma'am. I'll take care of this," Glinneth said as she took the plate from Geliriel. Once again, Geliriel smiled her thanks and then left them.  
  
She made her way, slowly, up the stairs and then into her room. She quietly closed the door and leaned back on it. She then let the tears she had been holding back fall. Amrod had not mentioned an army, or that it would take one to regain this jewel. 'The Silmaril he called it,' she thought as she went to her bed. 'He told me that he must go to regain it, that he is bound to the oath. Will he return alive?' she asked herself as she pulled the covers over herself, found a comfortable position, and waited for sleep to come.

Amras was the next to arrive two days later. He came with only a few men. Amrod and Caranthir greeted them and Amras followed them inside. Berior was called upon again to see that those few men were camped with the others nearby. Geliriel kept watch by the window, hoping that Amrod would come to see her, but he did not come. She would watch day by day, knitting or doing some embroidery, but he still did not come. Worry began to gnaw at her heart, but she remained strong so that her worries did not spread to her friends or to her baby. By the second week's ending, Maglor and another man arrived, bringing with them a smaller group of men than what Celegorm had brought. Once again, Berior went to see the men settled at camp, and again Geliriel was found at the window, watching the manor for Amrod.  
  
Dinner that evening was largely held in silence. Only a few questions were asked, and after that, they kept their peace. Geliriel was stoney-faced. No emotion played across her face. Even as she had tried to keep the others from worrying about her, they did. This was not the woman they knew. They had to find something that would cheer her up, but nothing came immediately to mind.  
  
"Who came with Maglor?" Geliriel said, startling the others. She laughed at them then. "I'm fine, really. Please don't worry about me. There are a few things I need to work through, so I'm just a little preoccupied."  
  
"If it's all the same, ma'am, we're going to worry about you anyway," Glinneth spoke up. She returned Geliriel's smile. Orainwen tried her best not to laugh, but her giggling was contagious. Soon everyone was laughing. It was the best they felt since moving to the cottage.  
  
"The man who came with Lord Maglor was the eldest brother, Lord Maedhros, ma'am." Berior said.  
  
"Maglor told me a little bit about him when he last visited."  
  
"He was very nice when he arrived, ma'am, but he looked grim. Almost as if he didn't want to be here."  
  
"I know this must be an important thing that must be done, but in my heart, I wish that none of them had come." Geliriel said. The small note of anger in her voice did not escape the others, and their worried glances did not go unnoticed by Geliriel.  
  
"Come now. I'm fine." she reassured them again. She began to talk about little things, bringing them back into the conversation with her, and soon they were back to normal. Once dinner was finished, they all helped in cleaning up, and then went into the sitting room with the tea Orainwen made. They spent another hour or two in front of the fire, talking and laughing. By the time Berior went to leave, all said their goodnights and Glinneth helped Geliriel to her room. Orainwen saw Berior to the door. This did not escape Geliriel's notice and she inquired about it to Glinneth.  
  
"Orainwen has been after Berior after her first week here, my lady! Surely you haven't just noticed?"  
  
"I had wondered at her almost always being near him. Does he know?"  
  
"Aye, ma'am. He's only waiting for her to make her first move."  
  
Geliriel laughed. "Well, it seems that tonight she's making that move."  
  
Glinneth nodded in the affirmative. She helped Geliriel get dressed for bed and saw that she was comfortable before leaving the room. Unlike the last few nights, Geliriel fell asleep smiling. Her last thoughts before she slept were of Berior and Orainwen.


	11. Chapter 10

It was the day before Amrod and his brothers, along with their army, were to leave. Geliriel was up earlier than usual that morning. She took her time getting dressed, and once done, she went downstairs to the kitchen. The cook, Noreg, was busily preparing breakfast. He had just brought out rolls from the oven, and Geliriel took a few for herself. Noreg grinned at her and went back to work. She quickly cut open the rolls, spead some butter in them, and grabbed a mug of water as she left the kitchen.  
  
She went to her customary window seat and ate her rolls as she watched the sun rise. It had been long since she had done so. She smiled a little as she remembered her breakfasts shared with Amrod in the east garden. 'If only it weren't so cold outside, and that his brothers weren't here,' she thought wistfully. 'I wish he would come.'  
  
She sat quietly, admiring how the colors of the sunrise reflected in the new-fallen snow. 'Snow!' she thought as she looked with wonder out onto the ground. She got up and went as fast as she could to the door, grabbed her cloak, and went outside. She had no memory of snow. She went to the nearest windowsill and touched the cold, white powder. Laughing, she scooped some in her hands and tossed it in the air. It was as if she were a child seeing snow for the first time. She did her best to remain standing, even as she danced around making footprints. She was so swept up in her giddyness, that she did not hear the approach of footsteps. Amrod had finally come, and he watched his love dancing and laughing. A slight smile graced his face.  
  
She gathered up more snow and tossed it, as she did, she spun around and saw him standing there. She was instantly calm, but kept smiling. She made the effort to straighten her hair and cloak, but it was rather hopeless. It didn't really matter. He had started walking toward her, and soon she was wrapped up in his arms. They held on to each other for a long while. Amrod was the first to pull away, and he took her hand and led her back inside the cottage.  
  
Breakfast had just been served and they were joined by Glinneth and Orainwen. Berior had not come from the manor yet, according to Orainwen, and would be by later. Amrod told them that Berior would be helping out with the mobilization of the army. Orainwen was strangely quiet after that, though she kept smiling. Geliriel noticed the girl's silence and made a note to ask her about it later.  
  
After breakfast, the girls cleaned up, shooing both Amrod and Geliriel away. They took the hint, and once again, Amrod led Geliriel away. This time, they went back outside, taking with them a couple warm blankets. They walked a little while, making small talk and holding hands. Once again, Geliriel waited for Amrod to say what it was he needed to say. Amrod had a destination in mind, and soon they were in the west garden. He picked out a bench that was under a tree, cleared the snow from it, and placed a blanket over it. Then he sat down and Geliriel joined him. He wrapped them both in the second blanket and they held each other. After another long while, he kissed the top of her head and then spoke.  
  
"I had to see you before we left. I needed to know something."  
  
"What did you need to know, my love?"  
  
"That you still loved me. That everything that's happened in the last three weeks didn't change your feelings for me."  
  
Geliriel moved so that she could face him and look directly into his eyes.  
  
"Amrod, I love you. I always will. I may have been a little angry at you, but I got over it. When you didn't come, I thought you'd leave without saying goodbye. And for a while, I kept asking myself if you'd ever return."  
  
"I couldn't leave without seeing your face, your smile, and feeling your arms around me." He kissed her then. Long, slow and passionate, which she returned. They let their love and desire for each other come over them. Before it could go any further, they broke it off. 'The time for anymore will have to wait until after the child is born,' thought Amrod as he gathered her up in his arms once again. 'But, oh, how much I need her.'  
  
They went back to the cottage and spent the rest of the day alone in front of the fireplace. Glinneth had left them lunch, and had gone with Orainwen to the manor. Geliriel took out the things she made for the baby and showed them to Amrod. There was quite the assortment of baby garments as well as toys. She kept her embroidery a secret. She'd present it to him after the baby was born.  
  
"Geliriel, you've outdone yourself!"  
  
"I've had nothing else to do with my time while the weather's been cold. I can only read so long before I get tired of it. I can only sleep for so long before I have to get up and do something."  
  
"Do you know when the baby's due?"  
  
"Glinneth and Orainwen are convinced I'll deliver in early spring. That reminds, me. I need to have Orainwen order some fabric to make the diapers."  
  
Amrod laughed. He watched her as she folded up the baby clothes and put them aside with the toys. They were silent for a while before he spoke again.  
  
"Have you decided on a name?"  
  
"Honestly, I haven't thought of a name at all. I was going to wait until after the baby came."  
  
"I have a name in mind. For your son."  
  
"What is it?" she asked. He was silent for a moment, hoping her reaction wouldn't be one of sorrow.  
  
"You once told me how you wanted to honor the memory of your first husband. You said you didn't know how you'd go about doing so."  
  
"Yes." she said as she started to fidget.  
  
"Do you still wish to? Do you still wish to honor his memory?"  
  
"You know I do, Amrod."  
  
He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Then let him be called Melannen."  
  
He looked at her face and watched the tide of emotions. His heart skipped a beat. She had yet to respond, and with each passing moment, he thought she'd surely reject the idea. He took one of her hands in his and held it. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came. He watched the tears well up in her eyes. He was about to take back the name when she finally spoke.  
  
"Melannen. My son will be called Melannen, after his father."  
  
"Yes. Is that alright, or should we find another name?"  
  
"No. No, my love. Melannen is the perfect name."  
  
This time, she kissed him with every ounce of love in her heart. She placed his hand that was holding hers on her belly. Breaking the kiss, she smiled at him. They spent the rest of the evening making plans to have a cradle made and more fabric to make clothes as well as diapers. As evening came about, the smell of dinner wafted into the room. They ate their dinner with each other. Glinneth had sent word that she and Orainwen were eating and staying the night in the manor. After dinner, they went to her room and went to bed, sharing the last night together in each other's arms.

At first light on the next day, Amrod left to join his brothers who were already mounted and ready. The army had also been ready and waiting. She put on her cloak and went out to watch them leave. They had only gone a little way before she saw Amrod break away from the others and ride back. She heard Celegorm shout at him, but ignored it. He stopped the horse not far away and dismounted, running to her. He kissed her there, in front of all who were watching, and then he broke off the kiss and knelt in front of her. He placed a golden ring around her finger and kissed it, promising a swift return. He then placed both his hands over the child.  
  
"You may not be a son of my blood, but you will be my son."  
  
He kissed her belly, then looked up at her. Tears were in her eyes as she looked back at him. He stood up and kissed her again. He pulled away from her, and remounted his horse. They looked at each other for a long while before he turned and rode back to his brothers. She held up her hand in a parting wave, and though Amrod didn't see it, Amras, Maglor, and even Maedhros raised their hands in return. She watched them until they were gone from sight before Glinneth and Orainwen helped her back into the cottage. 


	12. Chapter 11

The battle to retake the Silmaril was not going well. Amrod and his remaining brothers, along with their army, had been there a week, and still they could not gain the jewel. Dior, heir of Thingol, had been slain but not before cutting down Celegorm. He had also found out that Caranthir and Curufin had been slain as well. Things weren't going well at all.

Breaking away from the fighting, he made sure he was not seen leaving by his brothers. He still had to find Geliriel's mother, and since the fighting had begun to slow down, he had his chance to search for her. Through the halls of Menegroth he went, searching down corridors and some rooms that had been left open. He hadn't the slightest idea where to find the healers might be stationed. He was beginning to get frustrated.  
  
Amrod came back out into the main passage when he spied a young man trying to run. He was hurt badly, with what looked like a broken leg, but he made every effort to run as fast as he could. The young man was looking back behind him and did not see Amrod until he ran into him. He fell to the ground, clutching at his leg, trying not to yell out in pain. Amrod went to his side immediately.  
  
"You're hurt. Let me help you to the healers."  
  
"No. No. I've just come from there," the man grunted in pain. "Please, help me up. We have to leave here."  
  
"I can't leave. I'm looking for a healer by the name of Araseth. Do you know her?"  
  
The young man seemed to ignore the pain for a few moments. He looked directly at Amrod, realizing that he was not from Doriath. He pushed away Amrod's hands and struggled to rise.  
  
"I don't know who Araseth is. You'll have to find her yourself."  
  
"Fine, but at least tell me the direction in which I need to go."  
  
"Back down the hall in the direction I had come from. The healer's corridor is on the right." the young man finally got himself standing, and then began to run again. But before he disappeared around the corner, he turned back to Amrod.  
  
"I hope you find Araseth. But I just came from the corridor myself. Most of the healers were gone, and those that weren't..." he paused. "Well, those that weren't gone have no need anymore to run." with that, he went around the corner and was gone.  
  
Fear gripped Amrod's heart. 'Am I too late? Is Geliriel's mother one of those who weren't able to leave?' He ran down the passage in the way he was told and came to the healer's corridor. He instantly understood what the young man had told him. Several healers and quite a few patients were scattered about the floor, dead. Some of the roof had fallen in, but it looked as if most of them had been killed by arrow or sword. Not wishing to be faulted for not looking, he carefully picked his way through the rubble and looked at each victim. None had auburn hair. A sigh of relief escaped him, and he went back out into the passage.  
  
He kept going further down the main passage until he came to an opening. Following that, he found himself outside, in a forest, not far from a river. There were people out here who were desperately trying to find a way out. He walked toward the river, searching faces and looking for an auburn-haired woman. Soon, he came to the riverbank and was about to turn back when he heard a woman calling Geliriel's name. He turned in time to see the woman he was looking for stop cold in her tracks just feet away from him.  
  
"You're not Geliriel." she stated, clearly disappointed.  
  
"No, ma'am. I'm Amrod."  
  
"You're one of them. You're one of those who came to destroy us!" with that she made to run away, but he quickly grabbed her arm to stay her.  
  
"Your name is Araseth?"  
  
"Yes." she said and stopped trying to get away, astonishment on her face. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"Your daughter sent me to find you."  
  
"Geliriel?" she smiled for a moment, but then turned suspicious. "How do I know you're not lying to me?" Again she struggled to get away, but he held firm. He brought his free hand up to his neck and brought out the necklace Geliriel had given to him. He broke the clasp and held it out for Araseth to see. All her attempts to free herself stopped again. She took the necklace in her free hand. A single tear fell down her face, and Amrod let her other arm go. She stood still, holding the necklace in her hands, running a fingertip across the leaf charms.  
  
"Thank Iluvatar," she said quietly. "Thank Iluvatar my daughter still lives. I thought she had perished for sure when she did not send word back to me."  
  
"I think she'd want to tell you herself about that. She wants to see you again. She asked me to bring you to her. She's living in a cottage on my estate in Estolad."  
  
Araseth looked up at him. He saw that she still harbored distrust of him. He did not know what else there was to say to convince her to come. Another tear fell, and Araseth put the necklace back into his hand.  
  
"I can't leave here. I have many people to help heal. I'm sorry, I have to go."  
  
"Wait!" he called as she turned to go. Araseth turned to look at him. "Please. I am telling you the truth. I know you don't believe me, but Geliriel wants you to come to her..." he paused, taking a deep breath. "She's expecting a child, a son, and she's close to delivery. She's told me it would be an early spring birth."  
  
Araseth looked at him, both with happiness at the news, and distrust for him. She stood still and did not move. He watched her, unable to read her the emotions that crossed her face. Within a few minutes, she moved. She reached into her pouch and brought out a smaller pouch. She walked up to him and handed it to him.  
  
"Take this to my daughter. I was to give it to her for her wedding. In that pouch is both a wedding gift, and a gift to be given at the birth of her firstborn. See that she gets this."  
  
"I will." He said softly. He knew then that she would not come back with him. Not even to see the birth of her grandson. Araseth looked at him and saw the sorrow lingering there.  
  
"Tell her, for me, that I love her very much, but I must remain here. Tell her that I wish for all the world to be able to see my grandson, but my fate lies here. I must stay and help my people."  
  
Amrod nodded. Then Araseth took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. He felt her warmth travel up his arm and into his heart. He still felt sorrow, but it was lessened. She smiled at him and then turned to go. He watched her as far as he could before she passed out of sight. He tied the pouch to his belt and quickly went back into the dark passage and back the way he came. He wasn't sure just how he'd tell Geliriel that her mother wouldn't come, but he would tell her.  
  
He came back to where he first left, and found his brothers standing and talking quietly. The fighting had stopped. He joined them and was told they'd be leaving in two days. They would search in the rubble to find the lost Silmaril. If they still didn't have it, they were going home. Amrod was silently glad, for right now, home with Geliriel was exactly where he wanted to be the most.  
  
They ended up staying another week. They had to round up all their men, and Celegorm's folk were the hardest to contain. He had heard of them looting, raping, and killing those that were helpless to fight. Amrod even had to kill a few of those men because they wouldn't stop. It was horrible, but the worst part was yet to come.  
  
Two days before they left, Maedhros returned from searching for the sons of Dior and Nimloth. Celegorm's men had taken them and sent them running into the forest. Maedhros, whom Amrod knew to regret the oath he took more than even he did, went to search for them. Upon his return, he looked grimmer than he did when he had come to the manor, and there was a deep sadness in his eyes. 'He must stay with us for a while before going home,' he thought.  
  
When Maedhros returned, Amrod went in search of Araseth, one last time. 'Maybe now she'll come,' he hoped. He walked through the silent passages of Menegroth and out again to the riverbank where she found him. To his horror, he found bodies of those he had seen alive when he was there. Fear entered is heart and mind. He looked at each body, hoping against hope that none would be Araseth. He went in the direction that he remembered her going, and had not gone far before he found her.  
  
He knelt down beside her body, which lay crumpled awkwardly beside the fellow he had run into in the passages. Both had been struck down with an arrow to the heart. Tears stung Amrod's eyes. Araseth had clearly been helping the fellow get to safety. He pulled the arrows from both and laid them side-by-side. He reached down and closed their eyes. Noticing the pouch at Araseth's belt, he opened it and took the necklace out. He decided that she should wear it, and placed it around her neck, carefully tucking it inside her tunic to hide it from would-be looters. He lingered for a while longer before he got up and slowly walked back to his brothers. He had absolutely no idea how to tell any of this to Geliriel.


	13. Chapter 12

Geliriel counted the days until Amrod returned. More often than not, she was found sitting in her customary seat by the window, looking out into the distance. She would smile and hum quietly to her child. The time was growing closer, and soon she would be holding her son, rocking and singing to him.

During the times when she wasn't at the window, she spent in the company of Glinneth and Orainwen. The two women had become like sisters to her and she loved them dearly. They'd spend their days sitting in front of the fire, Glinneth and Geliriel working on making clothes or toys for the baby, and in Orainwen's case, mending clothes for all of them. They talked about everything, from the weather to manor gossip.

There wasn't as much gossip to be had. Many of the men had gone away with Amrod to Doriath. Only a few were left behind, and Berior had been strangely absent. Geliriel knew he would have extra duties here, but thought he'd be by a few times. It never occurred to her that he'd leave with the army.

One evening, after they had finished dinner, they were seated in front of the fireplace. Geliriel remembered something she had been meaning to ask Orainwen, and now had the chance to ask.

"Orainwen, I hope you don't mind me asking but, you were awful quiet the evening before the army left. Why?"

"I'm sure Glinneth has already told you about how I've always been after Berior. Well, He had told me two nights before the mobilization that he wanted to go. He wanted to fight alongside Lord Amrod. I was terrified and asked him to stay home instead. I was afraid he wouldn't come home. Only a few men were allowed to stay behind, and Lord Amrod gave him the choice of staying or going. At the last possible moment, he chose to go."

Geliriel watched as Orainwen put aside her mending and looked, unseeing, into the fire. She did not speak, nor did she cry. Geliriel moved to put an arm around the seamstress, and tried to comfort her. But, while Orainwen thanked her for the gesture, she would not accept the comfort. Hurt, Geliriel moved back and picked up her sewing.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I cannot allow myself to think the worst. He will come back, of that I'm certain. He promised me he would."

"Yes, Orainwen, I understand. But you are not the only one to have your beloved go to Doriath. Amrod has gone as well, and I am almost as steadfast as you in trusting that he will return."

"You'll forgive me, ma'am, but Lord Amrod had to go because he is bound to the oath he took long ago. Berior is not bound. He had the choice to stay and he didn't."

Geliriel, still hurt, said no more. It was Glinneth who ultimately mended the rift between the lady and Orainwen. She spoke into the painful silence, a tear falling down her face.

"Must we fight each other? Our men have gone, but we must remain strong. Orainwen, the comfort lended to you is from one woman to another. It need not be looked upon as comfort given in grief. The men you love are gone, and we all hope for their quick and safe return." She held out her hands, one to each woman. They hesitated, then took the offered hand. Glinneth looked meaningfully at the free hands of the two. They looked at each other, then Orainwen took Geliriel's hand.

"I'm sorry, my lady. Please forgive me. I've never been in a situation such as this, nor have I had friends to see me through it."

Geliriel smiled her forgiveness. "Orainwen, both you and Glinneth are as sisters to me. I only want to see you both happy, and I want to be there for you both as you've been there for me."

They sat there in their circle, holding hands and not letting go. Each said a silent prayer to Iluvatar, each with their own prayers. Soon, the sewing forgotten, they raided the kitchen for the sweet rolls Noreg had made earlier in the day. Bringing them back to the fireplace, they sat and talked again long into the night.

After breakfast the next morning, Geliriel and Orainwen found seats by the window. Glinneth had gone to the manor to see about getting more wood for the fire, as well as more food for the kitchen. They sat in companionable silence, watching the lightly falling snow. It must've been at least an hour, possibly two, when Orainwen suddenly grabbed Geliriel's hand. She looked excited, and pointed toward the west garden. Geliriel looked and saw what Orainwen was getting so excited about.  
  
"They've come home," she said, half to herself. She squeezed Orainwen's hand and they sat and waited a little more.  
  
Finally, not being able to remain seated, Orainwen released Geliriel's hand and ran out of the door. 'Silly girl forgot her cloak,' Geliriel thought. She smiled fondly as the girl ran further away. 'I certainly hope Berior is near the front. She will get impatient if he's not.' She got up from her chair as well, and went to the door. She put on her cloak and got Orainwen's, then went to stand in front of the cottage. She wouldn't be able to run as Orainwen had done, but she would wait. Amrod would come to her, as he had before.  
  
It seemed like an eternity. She could barely make out where anyone was in the snow, but soon she saw one pull away from the rest and ride toward her. He eased his horse to a stop and then dismounted, walking slowly to her. She couldn't help her tears of joy as Amrod gathered her up in his arms, holding her to him. He pulled away first, laying his hand on her belly, greeting the child. The baby moved just then, as if he were welcoming Amrod home as well. Geliriel chuckled softly, and Amrod smiled. Then he took her hand and led her into the cottage and straight up to her bedroom.  
  
There, he took her in his arms once more and kissed so passionately and fiercely, it was as if he had been gone years, not weeks. His hands sought the clasp pin of her cloak and managed to get it undone. The cloak slid to the floor. His hands then came to cradle her face as he broke the kiss. He reached up and took the piece of cloth that was holding her hair back and sent it down to meet the cloak on the floor, running his hands through her long auburn hair.  
  
She had not been inactive herself. She had also released the clasp of his cloak and it joined hers on the floor. She also took the piece of leather that held his hair back and threw it to the floor. In his eyes, she saw both love and barely contained lust. There was also a mix of other emotions, but at the moment, she didn't want to know what they were. All that mattered was Amrod. She was about to speak, but he bent to kiss her again. His hands roamed her body and hers followed suit over his. Again, he broke the kiss and again she saw the barely contained lust in his eyes.  
  
"Darling, what's wrong?" she asked, concern filling her voice.  
  
He backed a step away, leaving a cold space between them. He placed his hands on her belly. 'This is why he keeps himself from making love to me,' she thought. She knew in her heart that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. It seemed, though, that he would wait until after the baby was born before he would do anything more than the heated kiss they had just shared.  
  
"Not yet," was all he managed to say. She nodded and understood his need to wait. It made her love him that much more. She reached for his hand and took it, bringing him back to her. She stood on tiptoe to kiss him herself. For a moment time seemed to stand still, and the only two people in the world were Amrod and Geliriel.  
  
They parted once more, breaking the kiss, and she guided him to lie down upon the bed. She turned back the blankets, and he slid under them. Then she joined him, her back to his torso. He wrapped his arm about her and the baby, and for the rest of the day and night they remained in bed. No one dared disturb them, and they fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Maedhros and Maglor stayed at the manor through the worst of the winter. When it wasn't snowing heavily, they came to visit Geliriel at the cottage. She found out, through Amrod, that Celegorm, Caranthir, and Curufin had been slain in the battle and that they did not regain the Silmaril. As soon as the weather let up, they would have a proper memorial for their brothers.

Geliriel found that she rather like Maedhros, even though he rarely spoke and kept to himself. At first, she thought he mourned his brothers maybe more than the ones who were still alive. That wasn't the case. One night, after Maedhros and Maglor had gone back to the manor with Berior and Orainwen, Amrod told her what happened to his brother.

"We didn't realize that the men Celegorm brought were that ruthless. They caused more destruction than the battle itself. They looted, raped, burned, and killed those were could not defend themselves. They seemed bent on total annihilation."

"How terrible!"

"Very terrible. I think the worst part was when they took the children of Dior and cast them into the woods, running for their lives. When Maedhros found out, he went out looking for them. He searched high and low and everywhere in between. He came back empty handed and silent. More so than before."

Geliriel could not help the tears that began to well up in her eyes. 'How could anyone do such a thing to anyone's children?' she thought to herself. A bit of anger intermingled with her sadness. She had not liked Celegorm when he was alive, and she hated him more so for bringing those men. Even though he was dead, she hated him. She would go to the memorial, for Amrod's sake.

"Poor Maedhros," she said after her silence.

"If the weather hadn't been so awful, I think I would've had him stay anyway. He would not have been so depressed as to take his own life, but I worry all the same."

They sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. They had made a nest of pillows and blankets so that Geliriel would be comfortable. Perhaps through Geliriel's strong emotions, the baby started stirring, causing some discomfort. Geliriel gasped a little and winced. She laid her hands on her child and tried to soothe him, crooning and humming little bits of songs. Still he stirred. She looked at Amrod, who had a concerned expression on his face.

"Give me your hands, love," she suggested after a particularly strong reaction from the baby.

She wasn't sure if had kicked or punched, but it hurt. Amrod laid his hands on her belly, and began to join her singing with soothing words. They caressed the baby, hoping to calm him. Only a few more minutes went by before the baby settled down again.

"He knows his papa," Geliriel said after catching her breath. Amrod smiled, but looked a little confused.

"What caused him to react that way?"

"I was sad and angry at the news of Maedhros and the children."

"Angry? Why?"

"You know I never really cared for Celegorm. Well, my anger was directed at him and his men. I must've been a little angrier than I thought."

Amrod was silent as he thought this over. 'If her emotions make the baby react this way, what would the news of her mother's death cause? Not just to him, but to her? 'Should I keep Araseth's death secret until after the baby arrives?' he questioned himself. 'I have to tell her, but how much?' He moved to take her in his arms to hold her. They both kept one hand on the baby. They said no more that evening, and Amrod was grateful for it.

The memorial took place two weeks later. The snow was at least three feet deep, but they held it anyway. It was a clear, cold day and the four remaining sons of Feanor, along with Geliriel, Glinneth, Berior and Orainwen, gathered in the west garden. It was a solemn affair, and the two elder brothers conducted most of the rituals. At the end, everyone lit a candle in memory, and sent a prayer to Iluvatar and to Mandos. Geliriel only did so automatically, and for Amrod's comfort. They all filed silently out of the garden and back to the manor. A feast had been prepared, and they hadn't really eaten anything since breakfast.

Maglor, Amrod, and Amras all shared memories of their brothers at the table. They would answer questions from Glinneth, Orainwen, and even Berior. Only Geliriel and Maedhros remained silent. She had seated herself between Amrod and Maedhros, and during one of the happier tales being told; he leaned over to speak to her.

"I'm sorry we did not meet in happier times, my lady," he spoke softly.

"I'm glad to meet you all the same," she replied. "I've heard about you from your brothers and was looking forward to the day when we'd meet." She winced at herself inwardly. 'I sound so unfeeling,' she silently scolded herself.

"I've heard all about you," he said and smiled. "You've brought happiness into Amrod's life, as well as ours. Did you know that you're the best thing that's happened to him?"

Geliriel smiled, blushed, and looked down at her plate. She felt Amrod's hand clasp hers under the table. She looked at him and realized that he had heard what Maedhros had said. He leaned over to kiss her on the head, and then rejoined the conversation. He did not release her hand. For the remainder of the feast, Geliriel and Maedhros talked quietly. In just that short time, she came to adore him as she did Maglor and Amras.

After the feast, Maglor and Amras said their goodnights and went to their rooms. Berior led Orainwen to his room soon after. Maedhros went with Amrod and Geliriel to the cottage, but did not enter in. He kissed Geliriel on the cheek, shook his brother's hand, and said goodnight. They watched him as he slowly walked back to the manor. Glinneth would come later, as she had to ransack the manor's pantries for more teas and herbs.

They went up to her bedroom and there Amrod played the maidservant, helping Geliriel undress and get ready for bed. But at some point during the process, their play turned into passion, which overflowed into raw desire. His clothes joined hers on the floor and they made their way into the bed. His hands and mouth roamed her body, making her crazy and begging for more. She was not too far gone to return the favor for him. She found her way back to his mouth and kissed him fiercely. 'By the Valar, how I want him to make love to me. Tonight. Now.' she thought over and over again, until it became almost like a prayer. But, like the first time, he stopped and pulled away.

"We mustn't, Geliriel," he said through his heavy breathing.

"Why not?" she half asked, half demanded. They had come this far. She didn't want to stop now.

"The baby. It's too close to your time to deliver." He bent over to snatch up his pants from the floor.

"It's alright, dearest," she pleaded. He shook his head and began to pace. She tried to reason with him. "Can't you see? We need each other. You know I want you as badly as I know you want me. I've seen the lust in your eyes. The baby would come to no harm. It's really alright to make love."

"No!" he said a little louder than he intended. It startled her enough that she jumped. He came to the bed and sat in front of her, taking her face in his hands. "It's not that I don't want to. I do! Gods, how I do! But I want it to be just you and me."

"It is just you and me," she said, not fully understanding him.

"By the Valar! You must understand. I want to have you in so many ways, but only you. You must believe that the waiting is almost driving me mad with desire, but I am going to wait until after the baby is come. You do understand me, don't you?"

She reluctantly nodded her head. He kissed her, then got off the bed and put on the rest of his clothes. He helped her into her nightgown and then tucked her in. They both agreed that he should go back to the manor this night. They didn't want to take any chances. Amrod waited for Geliriel to fall asleep, and then he left quietly, cursing the pregnancy length of female Elves.


	15. Chapter 14

Another month passed. With it came the first of the Spring thaws and the hand fasting of Berior and Orainwen. The ceremony took place in the east garden, just as the sun was rising.

Orainwen was dressed in a very pale green dress with lace as a veil and some lace hanging from the half-sleeves. Glinneth had done her hair and make-up. Geliriel had let Orainwen borrow her golden hairpins. Her pale blond hair caught the rays of the sun so that it looked like an aura of gold surrounded her head. Maglor was chosen to officiate. Their vows to each other were spoken and each held a candle that Maglor lit. They then lit a single white candle together, and then Maglor took a length of white silk and bound their hands together and spoke the final blessings.

"As the grass of the fields and the trees of the forest bend together under the pressure of the storm, so you two must bend when the wind of change blows strong. May you both stand strong in each other's strength. As you give strength, so you will receive strength. As you give love, so you will receive love. Together you are strong in love, may your love feed you and keep you well. May the blessings of the Valar be always with you. May you walk together life's long path. You are now hand fasted!"

It ended with Maglor placing flower rings on their heads and the couple exchanging gifts. Berior gave Orainwen a ring and bracelet made of silver. He told her they were given to him by his father, who received them from his father. Orainwen, in turn, gave Berior a gold ring set with an emerald. It had been her mother's. Each kissed the other's ring. Once it was all done, their friends came forward to congratulate them with kisses, hugs, and handshakes.

A breakfast feast had been prepared and the newly hand-fasted couple led everyone into the manor and then to the grand dining room. Geliriel watched as Berior and Orainwen fed each other from their plates. Berior then filled a single silver goblet with honeyed mead and they both drank from it. They never really looked away from each other unless they had to.

"I never knew they were so in love," Amrod said quietly to Geliriel. His eyes danced with merriment, but he was also in awe.

"I found out just before you left for Doriath." she replied. She looked at the happy couple for a minute, and then returned to look at Amrod. His once joyful expression had turned cloudy. She saw sadness in his eyes, with a little anger as well.

"My love, are you well?" she asked, clasping his hand in hers.

"I have news for you. From Doriath." he said.

"What news? What happened?"

"Not now. Let's wait until tonight."

"What's happened?" she knew it had to be disturbing, and to wait all day would drive her crazy with curiosity. He knew that as well. 'Why doesn't he tell me?' the question kept repeating in her mind.

"No," he said a little testily. "Tonight."

She released his hand and sat a little apart from him. She simmered a little, but then quickly pushed those feelings back to enjoy what she could from the party. Maglor produced a set of pipes and began to play them. Berior and Orainwen stood up, moved away from the table, and began to dance. To Geliriel and Amrod's surprise, Amras took Glinneth's hand and led her to the floor to dance. That, in itself, drove the argument with Amrod from her mind for the time being. She was now curious about Glinneth and Amras. She decided to seek the girl out later and ask her about it. 'It could be nothing, at all,' she thought to herself. 'But I still want to know.' She looked at Amrod and saw what she thought to be the same curiosity in his eyes. Amrod then helped Geliriel to the floor and danced with her. Maedhros, who was eldest, was honored to dance a turn with all the ladies. Then they all switched partners.

After spending the day together, Berior and Orainwen said their goodbyes and took their leave. Before they got to leave, one last gift was presented. Amrod barred the doorway, and looked at the couple.

"I've taken the liberty of having your belongings brought to Geliriel's old rooms. They are yours now."

Both Berior and Orainwen were speechless. They stammered their thanks, and Amrod smiled and moved aside. They walked in the direction of the rooms in a daze. Geliriel looked at Amrod and smiled. She came over to him and put her arms around him.

"A wonderful gift, my darling," she said softly. He kissed her on the top of her head and held her to him. Both lost in their own thoughts.

Later that evening, Amrod and Geliriel were in the cottage, sitting at a small table in her bedroom. They had fruit and tea, but neither ate. They sat in silence, Geliriel watching Amrod, and Amrod looking everywhere else but her. She recognized the cloudy expression he had from earlier, and knew his silence had to do with the news he had from Doriath. She thought back to the last three weeks before they left and ran through each memory, looking for anything that might be news for her. Suddenly, she had it. 'How could I have forgotten!' she scolded herself. She was the one to break the silence.

"Amrod, where's my mother? Is that the news you have to tell me about?"

It seemed as if whatever frustration or anger he had withheld since Doriath finally came to the fore. He slammed the palm of his hand down on the table and then stood up. He stormed over to the window and looked out of it, his arms crossed over his chest. Geliriel was stunned. She had never really witnessed his anger, though she had been told about it from Berior and Glinneth, who had witnessed it before. She almost regretted her question, but she had to know. Amrod turned to face her again. His eyes were as hard as stone. She slowly stood, and was about to go to him, when he finally spoke.

"I'm very sorry, Geliriel, but your mother has died."

"What??!!" she kept herself from crumbling to the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes, and grief washed over her. One of her hands she placed over her son, who had begun to move about. The other hand she placed on the table to brace herself.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

Amrod watched her motions, and was at her side instantly. 'Oh Iluvatar,' he berated himself, 'I should not have said anything now!' His anger was replaced by fear and concern. He also placed his hand upon her belly and found the child to be stirring. He helped her to the bed and laid her in it. For a moment, he reconsidered even telling her.

"Amrod, what happened? Please... tell me!"

"My love, what of the baby?"

"Let me worry about that. Please tell me about my mother."

With her insistence and pleading eyes, he told her everything. He relived everything for her. He told her of his search through the halls and then out into the light, down by the river. He told her how she first mistook him for her daughter, and then his pleading for her to return with him.

"I tried my best, my love, I did. She wouldn't leave her people. I left her then, and went back to my brothers. Two days later, after Maedhros came back from searching for the boys, I went back to find your mother, to try again to bring her back." He paused to wipe the tears from her face, and then continued. "I found her laying beside the fellow who I had run into in the halls. Both had been shot in the heart with an arrow. I laid them side-by-side, rather than leave them crumpled as I found them. I placed your necklace around her neck and hid it from plain sight."

They sat together in silence. Geliriel had stopped crying and was caressing her child. Amrod sat quietly beside her, not sure what to do next. He had only one last thing to tell her, and that was her mother's message. He had left the pouch Araseth had given him in his rooms. He would give those to her after Melannen was born. He took a deep breath, and started one last time.

"Geliriel, your mother told me to tell you something. It was before I left her the first time. Do you wish to hear it?"

"Yes... please."

"She told me that she loved you, very much. That she wished for all the world to meet her grandson. But she said her fate was with her people, that she had to stay and help them."

He watched her as she nodded her head in understanding. She held out her arms to him and he wrapped his arms around her. They held each other for quite some time before he released her. He helped her to lay back and tucked her in bed. Then he sat at the table and kept vigil over her the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 15

At week's end, Maglor and Maedhros were ready to leave. The snow had mostly melted away, and the weather was less chilly than before. They both came to the cottage to say their goodbyes to Geliriel, who had been ordered to remain in bed by Glinneth. She would be delivering soon enough, and although Geliriel was allowed to walk about the cottage, she wasn't to exert herself. Geliriel thought Glinneth might be getting just a little over-protective, but she did as she was told. This was her first child, and she wanted him to be a healthy baby.  
  
Two weeks passed, and with the passing also went Amras back to his own manor. He appealed to both Amrod and Glinneth to tell him of the baby's birth so he can bring a suitable gift. He would also write to Maglor, who would in turn tell Maedhros, of the joyous occasion. Amrod assured him that he would send a messenger on the day of the arrival. 'I would have done it anyway,' he thought as he smiled at his brother. Both he and Glinneth watched Amras as he rode off in the direction of his manor.  
  
As soon as he was gone from sight, they returned to the manor. As they passed through on their way to the cottage, Amrod finally gave in to his curiosity.  
  
"Glinneth, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. What do you wish to know?" she smiled at him. He now remembered why he employed her at the manor. Her pertness was very refreshing.  
  
"I was wondering about your dancing with my brother at the feast after Berior and Orainwen's hand-fasting."  
  
"What about it, my lord?"  
  
"Well, it was just very surprising to both myself and Geliriel. Amras rarely dances, even at balls when the partners are plentiful."  
  
"Well, sir, we both wanted to dance, and since he asked me, I agreed. I didn't see a need to decline." She looked at him slyly. "If you're wondering if there's anything more between us besides the dance, then I assure you there's not. At least, not at present." Her expression turned just a little devilish, Amrod thought. Her smile and eyes reflected her sudden mischievousness.  
  
'It seems my brother has become a wanted man,' he thought with glee. 'I wonder if he knows he's wanted?' They continued walking in companionable silence to the cottage. Upon arrival, they entered in and found Geliriel waiting for them in the dining room. A lunch had been prepared, and she told them they would be joined shortly by Berior and Orainwen.  
  
During the lunch, Glinneth, at the behest of Amrod, retold her little revelation to the rest of them. Smiles went all around the table, along with a few jesting comments from Berior.  
  
"I thought you'd always remain alone, Glinneth. You never seemed to take much interest in anything more than your job."  
  
"I'm still quite content with my duties here, dear Berior. I think I've been swept up in the moment, what with all the hand-fastings going on!"  
  
"What do you mean, 'all the hand-fastings?' Glinneth, there's only been one here, and that was ours!" Orainwen said.  
  
"I mean that I don't see myself hand-fasted anytime soon. At least, not before those two." She looked meaningfully in the direction of Amrod and Geliriel, who were seated close together. The smiles were then directed at them, which they returned. Neither spoke, and then Geliriel changed the subject to more mundane matters.  
  
After lunch, Berior and Orainwen claimed they had things to attend to in the manor and left, and Glinneth went with them, saying that she had to refresh the stores in the cottage as well as her medicinal herbs. Both Amrod and Geliriel both suspected a planned get-away amongst the three of them, but said nothing and made the best of it. He helped her upstairs to her room and they sat together by the window talking quietly.  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked her.  
  
"Not recently," she said, laughing.  
  
"Well, then, Geliriel my dearest. I love you. You've brought happiness in my life that I never thought would ever be. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you now, and forever." He took her hand and kissed her palm. She turned to face him. A single, joyful tear ran down her face.  
  
"I love you, too, Amrod. Forever and always." she said simply. He drew her to him then, and kissed her long and passionately.

Another three weeks later, Geliriel was standing at the window in the living room admiring the new spring colors. The sky was very blue with little white clouds drifting by, the grasses on the plains were dressed in bright shades of green, leaves were budding on the trees, and flowers were starting to bloom. Glinneth, who was in the kitchen, had made her an herbal tea that tasted absolutely wonderful. Amrod and Berior were both in the gardens, cleaning up what winter left behind, and doing a bit of weeding. Orainwen was inside the manor, running an inventory of fabrics.  
  
Everything was going as it should, when Geliriel felt the baby move. She placed her hand on her belly and caressed her son, crooning softly. 'Soon, my darling. Soon I'll hold you in my arms...' her voice trailed off as a strange feeling came over her. There was no pain, but it didn't feel good either. As she turned to sit down, she felt something 'pop' and then wetness.  
  
"Glinneth!!" she shouted, almost in a panic. She heard her friend drop something and her footsteps as she ran from the kitchen.  
  
"My lady?" Glinneth asked as she came over to Geliriel's side. She saw the look on the lady's face, and the water on the floor, and then went work. She helped Geliriel upstairs and made her walk around a little as she prepared the bed and bedding. Then she helped walk the lady around a little before undressing her, placing a short tunic over her for decency, and getting her comfortably in the bed.  
  
"There's still time before the baby comes, my lady. I'm going to fetch some help. If you should have any pains, take three short breaths and one long. Try not to push."  
  
Glinneth was only gone a few minutes when the first wave of pain washed over Geliriel. She grabbed the linens on the bed, and did her best not to scream. She did the breathing exercise Glinneth told her to do and fought the urge to push. The pain left as quickly as it came and Geliriel was thankful.  
  
Minutes later, another wave of pain hit Geliriel just as Glinneth returned with Orainwen, Berior and Amrod. This time, she could not hold back her scream, and Amrod was the first to enter her room followed closely by Glinneth and Orainwen. Glinneth had Orainwen coach her in her breathing while she examined Geliriel.  
  
"Not long now, my lady," she said with a smile.  
  
"What can I do?" Amrod asked, concern and worry in his voice. Glinneth thought for a moment, then spoke.  
  
"You can help Berior in the kitchen. I've set him to boiling water."  
  
Kissing Geliriel's sweat soaked forehead, he left immediately. Glinneth and Orainwen exchanged amused glances before returning their attention to their lady. They talked as much as they could with Geliriel, keeping her spirits high in the spaces between contractions. During contractions, Orainwen held Geliriel's hand and had her breathe as Glinneth kept watching and examining.

In the kitchen below, Berior calmly sat beside the fireplace, keeping his eye on the two pots of water. Neither was boiling. Amrod, who was anxious to get back upstairs, walked ceaselessly around the room, constantly checking the state of the water in the pots. Berior tried his best not to laugh at his lord. He had effectively pinned Amrod to the kitchen so as not to get in the way of Glinneth and his lady wife. When Amrod wasn't looking, he added cold water to the pots to keep the boiling from happening right away. If Amrod caught on, or if the water did start to boil anyway, he had been instructed to have Amrod help him in cutting cloth. He was supposed to tell him it was for swaddling and bandages. Berior definitely had to keep from laughing.  
  
To Amrod, it seemed an eternity before anything major happened. He heard Geliriel scream again, and then running footsteps. Moments later, Orainwen came to collect some of the water and the fabric that had already been cut. She rushed back upstairs and Amrod was practically on her heels before Berior stopped him.  
  
"My lord, can you help me cut some more fabric?" he asked. Amrod said nothing as he turned to the fabric and began tearing sections out in frustration. He knew he was being kept down here, and knew he'd be in the way upstairs, but he couldn't help wanting to be at Geliriel's side.

Geliriel was tired. Glinneth had told her she could start pushing after the last contraction. Try as she might, the baby did not seem to want to leave. But Glinneth didn't seem at all worried, and Orainwen kept having her breathe and push. Another contraction swept over her and she pushed as she had been told. On the third time, she felt the baby leave her body. She could barely watch as Glinneth turned the child over and gave him a thud on the back. He immediately started crying, and Glinneth took him over to the table to clean him up and wrap him in a blanket.  
  
"Your son, my lady," Glinneth said as she handed the squalling baby to his mother.  
  
Geliriel was singing a lullaby and calming her son when Amrod came bursting through the door. He went to her side and knelt down. He looked in awe of both of them and then smiled. Glinneth and Orainwen quickly cleaned up and then took the soiled bed linens away, leaving the new family alone.  
  
"My dear," Amrod whispered. "When do you wish to have the naming ceremony?"  
  
"Let's wait until the weather's warmer. We already know what his name will be, so let's wait just a little longer."  
  
He nodded and then rose to kiss both her and the baby. For a few minutes more, they were quiet and happy. Then, Glinneth returned with Berior close behind. He carried the cradle and several more blankets. Glinneth carried fresh bed linens and a pitcher and basin to help wash Geliriel. Amrod, after hesitating for a moment, took the babe in his arms and placed him in his cradle. Then he and Berior left as Glinneth saw to the cleanliness of her lady and the lady's bed.


	17. Chapter 16

Four months had passed. A small group of people were gathered on the banks of the Sirion River. The light of the full moon was shining brightly. They had formed a circle around Geliriel and Amrod, who held their son in his arms. Glinneth, Amras, Orainwen, Berior, Maglor and Maedhros walked slowly around the trio and sang a welcoming song to the baby that Maglor had written. When the song concluded, Maedhros lit the candle he was holding. He then held the candle for Berior to light his candle, and the light passed from person to person until all candles were lit. Then Maedhros took a step forward, took the child in his arms, and began the naming ceremony.  
  
"We have gathered tonight, in love and friendship, to witness the naming of this child. This is the name he will have for the rest of his days. Geliriel and Amrod, have you chosen a name for your son?"  
  
"Yes, we have." Amrod spoke.  
  
"His name shall be Melannen." Geliriel responded softly and firmly.  
  
"Melannen, you are so named. It has been witnessed by those who love you and by the Valar." Maedhros said as he gave the baby back to Geliriel. "Geliriel and Amrod, please honor Melannen with your vows."  
  
"Melannen, I promise to love you, protect you, and to guide you as best I can." Amrod spoke, taking a tiny hand in his. He kissed the hand and the forehead, gaining a smile in return from little Melannen. Amrod looked at Geliriel and smiled, kissing her as well. Then Geliriel made her vows.  
  
"Melannen. Your name means "beloved." I have given you this name in memory of the man who helped conceive you. You are Amrod's son now, and always. I promise to love you, protect you, and to guide you as best I can." She also took a tiny hand in hers, kissed it, and then kissed his forehead. The baby smiled at her.  
  
Maedhros held his candle out so that Amrod could light his first, then Geliriel lit her candle from Amrod's. Then he brought out another candle, and both parents lit it at the same time. Once this was completed, he spoke again.  
  
"Melannen, son of Geliriel and Amrod, may you grow in strength and wisdom, love and light." Turning, he faced each person in the circle. "Remember always that there are many paths in life, and that we must each find our own. So it will be with Melannen. We will not seek to bind him to any one path before he can choose for himself. With the love and care of his parents, may he choose his own path without fear or doubt when he comes of age.  
  
The resposibility of a child is often too great for one, or even two, people to bear alone. Melannen will need many sources of support. His parents have chosen those of you, here tonight, to have a special relationship with him. To be there should he need someone outside the home to talk to; to share experiences, and to be a loving third party should the family need help."  
  
Maedhros came to stand in front of each person. He asked, "Will you be there to listen to him, and to advise his parents in his welfare, if necessary?" Each member answered "yes". When he completed the circuit, he also asked and answered the question, then gave the baby back to Geliriel.  
  
"Bless you eyes, that you may see clearly.  
Bless your ears, that you might hear with compassion.  
Bless your lips, that you may speak the truth.  
Bless your hands, that you might help others.  
Bless your feet, so that you might walk the path of Beauty and Spirit all the days of your life.  
  
Melannen, may you always know love and care, from your parents and those here who have promised their love and support."  
  
Wishes were then made for Melannen and after each wish, a candle was blown out. Then they slowly filed back to camp and ate the feast that had been prepared. Gifts were given and they celebrated long into the night.

It was just after noon when Glinneth and Orainwen came to get Geliriel. Maedhros and Amras also came to get Amrod. Both were taken to separate tents and each went through little rituals to get ready for their handfasting. Maglor took little Melannen to his tent during the proceedings. Neither was allowed to speak, and they were treated as if they would break in a million pieces. Things went extrememly slow, but they each knew the final result for the ceremony that night would be absolutely perfect.  
  
In Geliriel's tent, a bath was prepared for her. Orainwen had filled the tub with heated and scented water. Both women hummed little tunes as they started. Glinneth helped Geliriel undress and each article of clothing was falded and put aside by Orainwen. After that was done, they helped her into the bathtub, being careful that she did not slip and fall. They would have bathed her, but she insisted on doing most of it herself. She let them wash her back and her hair. When they were finished, they had her stand and rinsed her off with cool water. They took helped her out of the tub, got towels, and dried her off.  
  
They led her to the center of the tent and Orainwen brought her new under dressings, which Glinneth helped her into. They were pure white in color, trimmed with a deep red embroidery. She started to speak, but Glinneth put her fingers on her lips to silence her. 'They'll explain later, I suppose,' Geliriel thought as they completed dressing her in the under dressings.  
  
Glinneth kept her in place as Orainwen went to get the gown she would be wearing. Even if she had been allowed to speak, Geliriel would've certainly been left speechless. The gown was a deep red wine in color. It looked similar to the one she had been dressed in long ago when she had her first dinner with Amrod alone. This gown, however, was different in a few ways. Th neckline was a little lower, and rounded. The sleeves were short, but where the red fabric ended, a very sheer white fabric continued, flaring out toward the ends. There was pattern of ivy embroidered in gold that encircled the gown from one shoulder all the way down to the bottom of the gown. She was very carefully helped into the gown by Glinneth and held steady by Orainwen. She remained barefoot until it would be time to leave the tent.  
  
Orainwen the left the tent and came back with a tray of fruit, bread and cheese. They helped Geliriel to sit, and then fed her. Both made sure nothing fell on the gown, and both absolutely refused to let her feed herself. When she indicated that she had enough, they ate what was left, and took their time about it. When Orainwen took the tray away, Geliriel saw just a bit of the outside before the tent flap closed. 'The sun is setting. It's almost time,' she thought. She began to feel a little nervous, but kept herself steady. All that was left to do was her hair and make-up.  
  
Orainwen returned and helped Glinneth light the laterns within the tent. Then they helped Geliriel to stand and brought her over to a table and mirror. Her jewelry box was open and ready. Orainwen brushed Geliriel's hair, which had mostly dried. She took her time and made sure there were no tangles or knots. When she was done, she fashioned Geliriel's hair into a braid that encircled her head as a crown. She went around and left tedrils of hair loose and those she curled into ringlets. Then Glinneth went and put the little golden flower pins in the braid crown. She did not use them all. She placed the remaining pins back into the jewelry box, save three. With these, she pinned a length of red lace in her hair and made sure it was secure.  
  
Glinneth then had Orainwen leave once again while she did the make-up. Geliriel was relieved when Glinneth did not use very much. She began to wonder if the pins would be the only jewelry she would be wearing when Orainwen returned. She carried a small black pouch and brought it over to the table. She opened it and emptied the contents. Within the pouch had been a ring of gold as well as a gold necklace set with little red stones. It was then that she spoke, and explained the new jewelry to Geliriel.  
  
"Lord Amrod told me that the ring and necklace once belonged to your mother. They were to be her gifts to you for your wedding." Geliriel did her best not to let any tears fall. When she collected herself, she nodded and the necklace was placed around her neck. The ring, which she would have placed on her finger, was instead put back into the pouch. Orainwen explained that it would be given to her during the ceremony.  
  
When everything was finished Geliriel looked as if she would be queen. And so she would be. Queen of Amrod's heart. They waited patiently for the ringing of the bell that would signal their time to walk to the river bank. Within the tent that Amrod had been led into, the process went pretty much the same. He was bathed and dried, then dressed carefully. His doublet and trews were the same color as Geliriel's gown, with the same ivy pattern in gold wrapped around the doublet. His hair was left down, for the most part, with some of it pulled back into a simple braid. His circlet had been polished to a bright golden color and placed over his brow. He wore a single gold earring that had a small golden flower hanging from it. He had been fed as well, and could not speak, which only slightly frustrated him. His brothers kept him calm. He was also shown a gold ring, which would be placed on his finger when the time came during the ceremony. It reminded him of the ring and necklace he had sent to Geliriel's tent with Orainwen. He hoped that Geliriel would be happy with the gifts from her mother.  
  
As he waited for the bell, his brothers kept calming hands on his shoulders. Each giving him a slight squeeze of assurance. He stood still and quiet, ready for the time to come. When the bell sounded, Amras quickly tied a blindfold over his eyes, careful not to muss his hair. Then Maedhros and Amras each took an arm and led him from the tent. When they stopped, the blindfold was removed and Geliriel stood beside him. 'By the Valar, she's beautiful!' he thought to himself. In one last move, Maedhros led them both closer to the river. He joined their hands and joined the rest of their gathered friends and family, Melannen was wrapped in a blanket and sleeping in Glinneth's arms. Then Maglor came forward and began the ceremony that would join Amrod and Geliriel in a lasting union. 


	18. Chapter 17

Maglor stood in front of the couple, looking at them and then the small group of gathered friends and family. He clasped his hands in front of him and spoke.

"We come here tonight to witness the joyous celebration of the love between Amrod and Geliriel, supporting them in their decision to be joined as one in the sight of this company and of the Valar." He then turned his attention to the couple, who were looking at each other as if nothing else existed in this world.

"Amrod, is there any reason, known to you, why this union should not be made?"

"There is none."

"Geliriel, is there any reason, known to you, why this union should not be made?"

"There is none."

"Then let us proceed. Amrod and Geliriel, you stand before this company, having desired the bond of a sacred union. Do you do this of your own free will, coming here this night without coercion or pressure from other persons?"

"We do," they answered together.

"Amrod, will you have this woman to be your partner, to live together in sacred union? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her for as long as your love may last?"

"I will."

"Geliriel, will you have this man to be your partner, to live together in sacred union? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him for as long as your love may last?"

"I will."

Maglor put his own hands around their joined hands. They spared a glance for him, and then looked at each other. Then, the baby cried softly and Glinneth crooned softly to calm him again. Amrod and Geliriel both turned toward the sound, but then smiled and returned to gazing at each other with enormous love. Maglor smiled and continued.

"Will you seek to do each other harm?" he asked them.

"We will not." They spoke in unison.

"And if harm is done, will you seek to repair it?"

"We will."

"Will you seek to be honest with each other in all things?"

"We will."

"Will you support each other in times of distress?"

"We will."

"Will you temper your words and actions with love?"

"We will."

Maglor stood quietly as they began to speak their vows.

"Geliriel, my love, from the moment you entered my life I have loved you. You have brought happiness and joy in my life at a time when I nearly despaired it ever to be. I will always hold this river sacred, for it brought you to me." His voiced trailed off quietly as a tear slowly trailed down his face. Geliriel reached up to wipe it away, and then wiped her own tears away.

"It seems only a few days ago that I had jumped into the falls of this river, not only willing to die and join the new found love that had been taken from me, but to sacrifice my son as well. When I awoke, and was aware of my surroundings, I found I had been saved. I do not know who saved me, or why, but I thank them. I thank them for bringing me to you. This river will always be special to me."

At that moment, the river's water rose and surrounded Maglor, Amrod and Geliriel's feet. With a faint rush, foam came upriver and seemed to stop in the middle, lined up directly in front of the trio and the rest of the company. It swirled and grew wider, and from the center of the foam rose two figures. Only one amongst the group spoke, and that was Berior.

"Lord Osse..." he spoke softly and yet was heard by everyone.

"Well met again, Berior," the Maia said and smiled. He took the hand of the second figure as she moved beside him. He then spoke to the couple.

"My wife, Uinen, and I have come to witness this union. Lord Ulmo sent me to save you and your son from certain death, Geliriel. Your fates were linked to the house of Amrod, Son of Feanor. I stood watch over you until Berior and his men came. He did not know at the time that he had been called by Ulmo to bring you to Amrod." Then he smiled. "If you do not mind, we'd like to witness the union be made complete."

Amrod and Geliriel could only nod their heads in agreement. Maglor found his voice and said, "Your presence honors us greatly, Lord and Lady." At that, the two Maia drifted back a little, so as not to disturb the rest of the ceremony. Uinen spread calm and assurance to the couple and their friends so that they could continue without fear. Geliriel squeezed Amrod's hand and gained his attention. She continued with the vows.

"Amrod, here do I promise you communication, laughter, imagination and hope."

"And all this do I promise you." he responded.

"So be it," Maglor stated softly.

"Geliriel, here do I promise you love, passion, desire, and warmth."

"And all this do I promise you." she replied.

"So be it."

"Amrod, here do I promise you healing, compassion, honesty, and understanding."

"And all this do I promise you."

"So be it."

"Geliriel, here do I promise you stability, solidity, dependability, and strength."

"And all this do I promise you."

"So be it."

"These things you have promised to your partner, before this company. May you ever be mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken. This does not mean rending your union at the first sign of trouble or disagreement, for you know that in relationships come difficult times. It is your responsibility within this union to strive for acceptable solutions, to work toward healing the hurts that will occur, and only after having exhausted all other avenues of possibility and not reaching a solution should such a bond be broken." Maglor then released their hands and walked around them to address their friends.

"You are friends and family of this couple, and thus you are an important part of their lives. Their interactions with you are colored by your actions and words. You have a responsibility to one another and to this couple to be supportive, understanding, and honest, and on this night of their union do I charge you to temper all of your dealings with love."

Then, Berior and Orainwen came forward, both carrying the gold rings that were shown to the couple earlier. Orainwen handed Geliriel's ring to Amrod, and Berior handed Amrod's ring to Geliriel. They presented the rings to Maglor, who placed each in his hands.

"Air for hopes and dreams; Fire for the spark of love; Water for harmony and healing; and Earth for strength. May these rings be so Blessed."

Then Amrod took Geliriel's ring, and took her right hand in his. He placed it on her index finger.

"This ring I give to you is a symbol of our love, and of the promises I have spoken to you this night." He said softly, seeing her love for him shine through.

Geliriel then took Amrod's ring, and took his right hand in hers. She placed it on his index finger.

"This ring I give to you is a symbol of our love, and of the promises I have spoken to you this night." She repeated, knowing he loved her by the intensity in his eyes.

As Berior and Orainwen went back to their places, Amras came forward with two red roses. He handed one to Amrod and the other to Geliriel. Then went back to his place.

"The rose is a symbol of love and a single rose always means one thing - "I love you." So it is appropriate that for your first gift to each other would be a single rose. Please exchange your first gift as husband and wife."

They did so, and as they did, Melannen once again cried out. It was a happy cry, and Glinneth smiled as she held the child up to watch. Geliriel broke the solemnity and beckoned Glinneth forward. When she stopped within reach, Geliriel took her son and kissed him. He giggled and cooed as Amrod took the child from her. He also kissed the child and smiled big as the baby giggled and cooed again. He then gathered Geliriel into his embrace and they stood there quietly as a newly formed family. Geliriel came out the reverie first, kissed her son again, then took him and handed him back to Glinneth. The woman took her place again, but held the child so he could watch his parents continue their handfasting. Maglor started again.

"You both have now given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life - the gift of true and abiding love.

Amrod and Geliriel, I would ask that you both pick one very special location, in your home, for roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that place both as a recommitment of your union - and a recommitment that THIS will be a union based upon love.

In every union there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love. It might be difficult to find the words to say "I am sorry" or "I forgive you"; "I need you" or "I am hurting". If this should happen, if you simply cannot find these words, leave a rose at the place which both of you have selected - for that rose says what matters most of all, and should overpower all other things and all other words. That rose says the words: "I still love you." The other should accept this rose for the words which cannot be found, and remember the love and hope that you both share.

Amrod and Geliriel. If there is anything you remember of this handfasting ceremony, it is that love brought you here tonight. It is only love which can make this a glorious union, and it is by love which your union shall endure."

Maedhros came forward with a length of white cord. Entwined with the white strands was silver and gold. He stood opposite of Maglor and waited, holding the length of cord ready.

"Please take each other's right hand," he spoke in soft command. As they did so, Maedhros began to wrap the cord around each wrist; crossing over again, then as Maglor spoke again, tied an intricate knot.

"Two entwined in love, bound by commitment and fear, sadness and joy, by hardship and victory, anger and reconciliation, all of which brings strength to this union. Hold tight to one another through both good times and bad, and watch as your strength grows." He then took their entwined hands in his again, and spoke the blessing. "By the Winds that bring change, by the Fire of love, by the Seas of fortune and the strength of the Earth do the Valar bless this union."

As he spoke, the river swelled again in benediction and a single shooting star flew overhead. The group's attention was brought to the two Maiar who had moved forward once again. It was Uinen who came forward to stand in the place Maglor had recently vacated in deference to the Maia. She kissed Amrod and then Geliriel. She took their hands in hers and spoke.

"One will come, descended from your line, who will help the Valar by her service in time of great struggle. It is a great service that will be rewarded in more than just one way." Uinen smiled and released their hands and drifted back to her husband, Osse. They raised their hands in parting, and then slowly descended back into the foam that had appeared at their feet. The foam drifted back downriver and out of sight. Maglor, who had taken his place again, spoke one last time in closing.

"Good friends, you have witnessed the promises made by Amrod and Geliriel, one to another, and the exchange of the symbols of their union. They have been doubly blessed by the Valar, and received a message from their Maiar. They are now connected to experience together whatever life may bring them."

Amrod let out a great sigh, as did Geliriel, and he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her with all the love and passion he had ever had for her. She returned that kiss with her own love and passion. Their friends let out a great cheer as they came to surround the newly handfasted couple. They sang a song of joy as they led them back to the feast that awaited them. They shared food from the same plate and wine from the same goblet. Everyone chatted and sang bits of songs. Glinneth brought Melannen to them for a little while, and they sat together, laughing and chatting and singing along with their friends.

Later, Glinneth came to collect the baby. It had been arranged that he would stay with her this night or until his parents came to collect him. This was their night to be alone. Geliriel and Amrod kissed their sleeping son, and Glinneth wrapped him in a blanket. She smiled and winked at the pair, then went off to her tent. Amrod and Geliriel stood and wished their friends a goodnight and then left themselves, trying hard not to run back to the tent that had been prepared for them.


	19. Chapter 18

Once they reached the tent, and Amrod made sure the tent flaps were tied shut, they stood looking at each other. Even after everything they had been through, and now that they were handfasted, both seemed to hesitate. Geliriel couldn't help but wonder about it. 'We know each other so well, and yet, we're acting like two people who have met for the first time,' she thought.

A lantern had been left burning low light. She went to it and turned the wick up a little to gain a little more light. She turned back to find Amrod watching her, a mix of love and lust in his eyes. She unpinned the veil from her hair, and took all the golden pins out. She then found the end of the braid-crown and slowly took down her hair. She took a step toward Amrod, who quickly closed the gap between them. His hands went to her hair and took the rest of the crown out, running his hands gently through her auburn hair until it hung long and loose down her back.

She reached up and caressed his face with her hands. As she let them move downward, he kissed her palm, letting his kiss linger. Then her hands ran down the front of his doublet, slowly unbuttoning it as she went. She then pushed it back, admiring the view of his bare chest. He began to take help her take off the doublet, but she brushed his hands away.

"No, Let me," she said soft and low. His hands fell to the side, and he nodded as she continued.

She ran her hands along his chest, then up to his shoulders where she pushed back to doublet. She took her time and the doublet soon found its way to the floor. Amrod stood before her, half-naked, and she shivered with delight. She smiled at him and pulled him down to kiss him fiercely, her hands roaming over his back and through his red hair. When she finally broke the kiss, she slowly walked around him, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. Amrod couldn't bear to be idle any longer, and she knew it. She stopped front of him and turned her back. He hesitated a little, and she looked back over her shoulder at him.

"I can't very well unlace my own gown, my love," she teased.

Amrod let out an explosive breath he hadn't realized he was holding. With steady hands, he untied the lacing at the neckline. He didn't bother to loosen anything. Instead, he just took the lacing out and dropped the satin lace to the floor. He slowly put a hand inside and touched the small of her back through the thin layer of fabric of her underdressing, his excitement rising as he heard her gasp and felt her shiver. He took his hand from her back and then gently turned her to face him. In one move, he pushed the gown down and it joined his doublet on the floor.

His patience was wearing thin. He was finally going to make love to the woman he had fallen madly in love with. 'My wife,' he thought with growing passion. 'She's now my wife.' He swept her off her feet, picking her up in his arms. She gasped in surprise, but wrapped her arms around his neck. He quickly carried her to the bed, laid her on it, and joined her.

All hesitation gone, his hands roamed her body through the thin fabric she still wore. He teased her in sensitive areas, her soft moans encouraging him to continue. Her breathing quickened with anticipation. He ran his hands underneath the fabric, feeling the heat of her body. 'Enough with this!' he thought as he pulled her up to sit. He took off the top part, pushed her back and took of the bottom part, then bent to kiss her. He started with her mouth, but slowly moved downward. He teased her with his mouth, and she reached up to run her hands through his hair. He could have sworn he heard her whisper a "yes." He wanted to prolong this moment, so he held himself in check. But he knew he wouldn't be able too much longer.

With each kiss, he left a little fire burning within her. She had never before felt this amount of passion, or love. 'Not even with Melannen,' she thought. With another kiss from Amrod, the thought burned away with the new fire he had created. She wondered at his slowness. Was he going to leave it to her to get things going? Was he waiting for her to tell him to hurry up? Whatever it was, her own patience was drifting away. She regained a little more control, and then decided it was her turn to pleasure him.

She loosed the tie that held his trews around his waist. He helped her take them off, then she pushed him onto his back and returned the pleasure he had just given her. His gasps of pleasure and heavy breathing told her he was loving every minute of it. Suddenly, he pulled her up to kiss her heatedly. She read in his eyes that he had lost whatever it was that held him in check.

He rolled her over and ran his hands over her body once more. He gently parted her thighs, and teased her a little more. At the right moment, he pushed inside her. She moaned with pleasure as her hands gripped his arms. He began to move within her, slowly at first but gaining speed. Her moans became gasps and then whimpers of pleasure. He leaned down to catch her mouth in a quick kiss.

She did her best to match each of his moves with one of her own. It felt so good to finally make love to him! Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at him through the haze of her passion. He moved faster and deeper, and soon she was spiraling toward her climax. With every move, she got closer and closer until finally, her climax washed over her. She cried out, held on tight to Amrod, and arched her back. But it seemed that he wasn't finished with her yet.

As she came back down from her first climax, he slowed his pace. In one swift move, he rolled her on top of him, positioning her just right. She needed no prompting as she took control of the situation. His hands were now free to roam over her body as she moved. He caressed her, and was surprised when she covered his hands with hers, entwining her fingers with his, and guided his hands to where she wanted them. He sent prayers of thanks to Iluvatar, the Valar, and especially to Ulmo for sending this beautiful creature to him.

Once again, she felt the beginnings of her climax. Determined to hold on a little longer, she slowed down. But he quickened the pace. He face reflected the passion he was feeling, and she knew he was getting close to his own climax. He once again rolled her over so that he was on top. He reached a fevered pace and brought her teetering on the edge, and then finally over it. His cries joined hers as they both climaxed and he released himself inside her.

He collapsed on top of her, then rolled over beside her. Both were silent, except for the sounds of their breathing. The slight chill in the night air helped cool them down. When they were both relatively calm, he managed to prop himself up to look at her. His other hand slowly caressed her body.

"I can't believe I waited so long," he said softly.

"Neither can I," she responded with a smile. He laughed quietly.

"I love you."

"And I love you." He leaned over and kissed her again. Then an idea came to him.

"Let's take a walk."

"A walk? Now?"

"Yes. Now." He got off the bed and came around to pull her up off the bed. Then he grabbed two blankets, wrapping both of them up in one and holding the other. He untied the tent flap, and peered outside in a conspiratory manner. He quietly shushed at her, then they walked quickly to the riverbank. They walked a little ways; finding a perfect spot, dry enough to set the blankets down.

They stood in the moonlight, naked, before he pulled her to him. He kissed her hungrily. He guided her to lie down on the blankets, and then he joined her. Soon, with their passion boiling over, they made love once again. They did not notice how the water of the river gurgled a little louder, nor the second shooting star overhead.


	20. Chapter 19

One year and three months later, Geliriel and Amrod stood on the bank of the Sirion river. Amrod held little Melannen in his arms and Geliriel held their newborn son, Nestor, in hers. Amrod had just finished telling Melannen story of how the river had a special meaning for their family. By the grace of Lord Ulmo, Lord of the waters of Arda, his mother had been saved and brought into his father's life. Melannen took in every word and smiled. The sparkle in his little eyes told Amrod that the boy remembered the night of the wedding, and probably always would.

Melannen's attention was diverted to the couple that came toward them. He giggled and held his arms out toward Glinneth, who took him from his father's arms. Geliriel turned, kissed Nestor, then handed him to Orainwen who was his godmother. Berior stood a little further away. In his arms was his daughter, Lenneth. When the ladies reached him, they raised their hands in parting and then turned to go back to camp. As they went, both Melannen and Lenneth waved their hands as well, and Nestor yelled happily. Amrod and Geliriel both laughed as he gathered her in his arms. They held each other as they looked over the rushing water of the river.

As it had on the night they were hand-fasted, the river began to rise until it had surrounded their feet. Foam came slowly upriver and stopped directly in front of them. It began to form a whirlpool, and from its center rose the Maia Uinen. She drifted toward them, and when she was within reach, she held out her hands. In them appeared two roses. She handed one each to the couple, smiled, then left the way she came. The waters of the river receded again.

"Happy anniversary, my love," Amrod whispered softly as he kissed Geliriel lovingly.

"Happy anniversary, dearest," she replied after the kiss. They exchanged the roses and kissed again.

On the breeze that had softly blown in they could smell the scent of roses. They looked up and saw a myriad of rose petals dancing within that breeze. Geliriel smiled and caught Amrod's attention. They kissed once again with every ounce of love and passion they had for each other.

"I want you to know this, my love," Amrod said gently after a while. "Here at the banks of this river, I have found my life's gift. A true gift from the Sirion."

Geliriel smiled and remembered how Melannen had declared his love for her on this river. She remembered how she was willing to sacrifice not only her life, but that of her son, for him when she jumped into the falls of Sirion. She never expected to find true love and happiness again. She kissed Amrod tenderly.

"My love," she said softly, "you are my life's gift as well. We have been gifted to one another by the Valar, united here forever, at the banks of this river. We are both Sirion's gift to one another."

And with these words, spoken true from the heart, both knew that they would never be separated from each other again.

_The End_


End file.
